Haunting lives
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: Eight friends who drifted apart after they left college, suddenly appear in eachothers lives again. But with all the unanswered questions and the lies, the hurt, unkept promises and the secrets. Will things be the same again?
1. Whats going to happen?

I know. I shouldn't be starting this new fanfic. With all my others going on. But honestly, im so looking forward to this one. I have a couple of different pairings in here, and I hope you like them all the same. Anyway. _Reviews_ and _criticism _is welcome. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>She stood in the doorway of her dorm. She smiled slightly to herself as she saw her three roommates, who happened to be her best friends, laughing and smiling to themselves. Making her way over to them, she jumped on the back of her blonde friend. She laughed, as did the rest of the girls in the room.<p>

Once she had climbed off of the back of her friend, she sat down on her bed, staring at her friends, wondering what will happen once they leave college. Yes, this was their final week. No longer would they have to worry about what classes they have, no longer will they have to worry about the finals exams that they had to study so hard for, no longer will they have to be so stressed over school. They were free.

But there was one thing that was nagging at all of them, something which none would speak of, as they were to scared to know what the answer was. That one thing you ask.. Well.. Its simple, _What's going to happen to us? To our friendship? To everything. _

That was something that was going to be on their minds for the next week, until they were willing to confront each other about it.

"What's on your mind Micks?" asked the English beauty, Layla El.

Mickie knew full well that, even though she wanted to, she couldn't bring this up, not just yet. So with a mere shake of her head, she replied nothing and then went on to asking how they were all holding up with the relationships they were currently in.

Even though none of them wanted to admit it, they knew what Mickie was thinking, each and every one of them, as they had all been thinking the same thing. Beth had been thinking it, Layla had been thinking it, and Natalya had been thinking it. All four of the girls in that room had the same thing on there mind.

_X_

He smiled sheepishly as he ran his hands through his short brown hair, he risked a look at his cell phone and couldn't help but wonder if the girl from last night had text him back yet. To his amazement, she had, he sent a quick reply to her, telling her that last night was great… but this time, he wasn't going to meet up with her again.

He smirked to himself, but his smirk suddenly turned into a frown when _she _came into his head. Who? Well.. His girlfriend that is. Guilt over took him now, and he couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. He loved her, so much, and yet, he had the audacity to stoop to the lowest level and experience something that should only be experienced with _her._ He was always known as the guy everyone loved, they guy that no one thought would do anything wrong. Boy, they wouldn't think that now, and he wasn't sure weither he should be glad, or mad about that. He froze momentarily when he heard his phone go off. He closed his eyes, he had that ring tone just for her, it was a recording of both of them, telling each other that they would be together forever. He picked up the phone and he pressed the green button.

"Mickie… Hey"

"Hey Evan"

_X_

After her conversation with her best friends, she decided to take a trip down the corridoors. She was beginning to realize that after she left this place, she will miss it. But isn't it like that wherever you go? Once you leave somewhere or someone, you miss it or them? Its just life right?

But she was scared of one thing, she was scared of never having being able to tell _him_ how she feels for him. She has so many things that she has left unsaid for so long, yet, she is too scared to admit to him her true feelings. He is her best friend, they have been since High School, and their friendship continued till college. She knew that by the end of this week, she would have to tell him how she felt, or she would slowly start to regret everything, as they both had different career paths ahead of them.

She wanted to run her own business, prefebly a club. Yeah, she wanted to create a club that would have every celebrity dying to get in. That's her dream.

But his, his is so different to hers, and she knows that, his dream will cause him to travel around to different countries. She smiled inwardly, she knew he could make it, but she hoped he wouldn't forget her. He wanted to be an actor. He has always wanted to be that, ever since she first met him. He wanted to fulfill his dream to have his name mentioned all around the world, and honestly, she thought he deserved it. As long as he didn't forget who she was, and who all his friends in college were. Everything will be okay.

But for now, as Beth Phoenix pondered her thoughts about the West Newbery Mass native, she wondered it she could ever tell him. Before its too late.

_X_

If you had told Layla El, that right now she would be attending a college in America, and that she would be graduating in less than a week. She would have laughed right in your face. But suffice to say, she is still laughing, inwardly that is. She cant believe that she made it this far. She cannot believe that she has made the most amazing friends ever. Yet, sometimes, that happiness she feels, can be filled with sadness. This is not the first time this has dawned on her, she does know that this may be the last time that she gets to see these girls and guys again. On Sunday this week, she knew that she will leave, no, not back to England. But she is moving to Miami. She wants to work for the Miami heat. That has been her dream since she had arrived here. That's what she wanted to do, and that's what she will do.

Her thoughts drifted to a certain South African boy. Sure, they had previously dated, but that relationship ended before the ship even sailed, due to the couples stubbornness and jealousy. Does she regret not trying harder to keep him? Sure she does. But the two of them are friends now, and even if she did want to take their relationship to the next level, she knew that was near impossible now. He was moving away from her, away from everything. He had previously told her last night while the two were sat in the dorm with the others, after experiencing Mickie and her boyfriend in a fight last night. Something that was new to the friends. Never had they seen them argue.

Anyway, he wanted to race cars for a living. That was his dream, he loved cars. He cherished them. So this meant him leaving and moving to another state all together. Possibly moving to the other side of the country. Layla wouldn't have minded the distance, she could still communicate to him via phone of internet, but her feelings for him were too deep for her not to mind. She didn't want him to leave, even though she was leaving too. He had promised her that he would always be there, no matter what, but now, it would be a different story. _When_ they fulfilled their dreams, they would live in different worlds. Everything will be different, and Layla didn't know if she was ready for that yet. But she knew she _had_ to be ready.

_X_

Natalya Neidhart. Her dad was the famous Jim 'The Anvil' Neidhart, the WWE superstar. That's how she had first met Randy actually. She had met him through the grapevine of the WWE. Her father had always been friends with Randy's father, Bob Orton. But the two had never met until High School. Which came to a surprise for both of them. They instantly became an item after that. Occasionally, throughout high school, they would break things off and go their own ways. But they always seemed to come back into each others arms again.

College was the same, she would constantly leave Randy after any petty argument they had, and he would always leave her, yet.. They always came back to each other. They did love each other, with all their hearts. But sometimes it wasn't enough.

Natalya glanced down the corridor and saw him standing there, his arms were draped around his latest catch, Kelly Kelly. Natalya really couldn't stand her. Kelly has been after Rand since they both came to college together. Natalya continued to stare until she felt the water in her eyes. She saw him glance up at her, and his face said it all. He wasn't over her, never in a million years was he. Natlaya wiped away her tears, replaying what he has said to her many times before, when they each found each other again.

"_We always find each other, because we are meant to be. You and I.. we love each other. I belong with you, and you belong with me. Forever"_

"Forever" Natalya whispered, shoving her hands in her jacket pocket and smiling slightly at Randy, she made her way back to her dorm. Briefly, she wondered what her future had in store for her.

_X_

He shook Kelly off of his arm after he saw the look in Natties eyes. He hated to be the one to cause her so much pain, but he loved to be the guy that loved her with all his heart.

He sighed momentarily before pushing Kelly away gently once more. Kelly was just some void that he was trying to fill. He wasn't into Kelly. He had only eyes for one girl, and that was Natalya Neidhart.

He excused himself from Kelly and wandered to his dorm, slowly he started to regret leaving Natalya. He atleast had to talk to him before she left. Before he left. Before they all left. His dad had never wanted him to persue wrestling. But that is what Randy was eager to do. He wanted to be the one kids look up to, he wanted to be the one fulfilling his dream. He wanted to be that one guy who everyone knew and either loved, or hated. Most of all, he wanted to make himself proud. Wrestling was a big part of his life growing up, and seeing his dad in that ring every night, made him smile. He knew he would have to leave behind a lot of things to persue his dream, and even though he hated to admit it, he had to let go of Natlaya. Sure, he is always going to feel love for her. He is in love with her, and there is no denying that. But she wants to be an author and host her own talk show, and that is something he is not gong to take away from her. He wants her to follow his dream, and she wanted him to follow his.

_X_

Moving from South Africa to America was a big change for him. He guessed that's why he got along with Layla from the beginning.

She just captivated him, but those two were so alike, yet so different in so many different ways. He loved her, so much, and he wouldn't deny it. But they were so stubborn, and their jealousy over one another had blown out of control. He would like to get a chance to talk to her, before they all have to leave and move to different states. But he knew that if he did that, he would want her to stay with him, and then she would want him to go with her, making him loose his dream, or vice versa. Yeah, he would talk to her, but no, he would not ask her back. He wants her to live her dream, to live life and to be happy. That's all he ever wanted for her.

'_Justin Gabriel. It is going to be a name remembered.' _That is always what she told him, and he knew it could be true. He wanted to race cars, professionally. He would occasionally street race, just for the fun of it. There was something about the sense that I was illegal that made the race even more thrilling. But once Justin was told that he could go pro, his mind had it on lock. He was going to become a professional race car driver, and Layla… well, he smiled slightly as he thought about her, she was going to live out her dream, and be a dancer for Miami heat.

_X_

John Cena raced down the corridoors to his dorm. His mother had just rang and told him to check his emails. It had finally happened, he had an agent. He smiled to himself as he read through the email.

_Dear Mr John Cena. _

_It has come to our attention that you have wished to peruse a career in the entertainment world. More specifically acting. Call the number at the bottom of this email. It will give you the information to a great acting agency. _

_Hope to see you on the big screens soon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mark Jones._

John let a big smile grace his lips. He glanced over at the picture frame sitting next to his desk. He had to smile at that moment, him and his best friend, Beth. They have been through everything together. He wanted her to be the first to know what was going on. So he ran down the out of the boys dorms and raced towards the building that contained the girls dorms. He raced up the stairs and once he made it to her dorm, he was about to knock. That was until he realized that the door was left slightly ajar, and he could hear Beth talking to Mickie.

"_What if I cant tell him mickie…"_ John heard Beth mutter, and he wondered what she was talking about.

"_What if I cant John that…"_ he heard Beth take a deep breath before continuing _"What if I cant tell John that I am completely and utterly in love with him. Before its too late"_

John's eyes opened wide, Beth was in love with him. His heart started racing, yeah, Beth was a beautiful woman, but he had never liked her like that. Yeah, he loved her, but as a friend, not like that. He froze for a bit, before deciding against knocking. Instead, he made his way down the long flights of stairs. Beths words were all he heard as he decended down them.

_X_

_**Next time: **__This is it, the moment they all dread, the moment that they never wanted to happen. Its their final days together. What will transpire? Will Mickie find out what happened? Will Randy talk to Nattie? Will Justin and Layla talk? What about John, what is going through his mind about Beth?  
><em>

_Well, there is the first chapter. I hoped you liked it, and if you read my other stories, they will be updated tomorrow. __Thankyou so much__ for reading. As always __**Please Review!**_

_Love you all! _


	2. To the future

Well, here is the next chapter. _Thanks _to :AprilGilbert1996 , Claire O'Mack , KayBug50143 and God Izanagi For the reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Well, here is the next installment, and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Onwards<p>

* * *

><p>Mickie glanced over at Beth, she sighed slightly and gripped her hand. She felt for her friend, she really did. Beth had never admitted her true feelings towards John before, but two days ago, she had admitted them, finally. But John, he has been no where to be found, well, that was a lie, everyone knew where he was, but Beth, she felt as if they had drifted apart. He hadn't talked to her in those two days, which was strange for him. Beth sighed momentarily before the room to her door swung open. In walked Layla with a smile on her face.<p>

"Did you two hear about John?" she asked. The two who were currently occupying the couch shook their heads.

"Really Beth? I thought he would have told you.." Layla frowned, he had always told her everything, and Layla couldn't understand why he hadn't told her about his dream becoming a reality in a way.

"Well…" Mickie encouraged Layla to continue..

"Oh, right. Um, well… He got an email from an agency, they told him to ring. He has an agent you girls" Layla smiled.

Beth couldn't fight the smile that was now appearing on her face. She was truly happy for him, she was estatic actually. She stood up and decided she was going to break this silence between them.

"Where are you going babe?" Mickie asked as she stood up and threw on a jacket.

"Im going to congratulate John. Im sick of not talking to him. Its been two days and not even so much as a 'Hello' has been muttered between us. Im going to sort this out." Beth smiled, she excused herself from the two girls in the room and made her exit.

"How are you and Evan love?" Layla asked Mickie. Layla walked to the small fridge they kept in their dorm and pulled out a bottle of water.

Mickie smiled "We are good actually…" she paused briefly before turning to Layla "Hey Lay… I have an idea."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Layla took a sip of her water and glanced at Mickie with curiosity. Mickie usually always had the best ideas, and Layla was certain this would be good.

"Well, tomorrow… it's our last, well, day.." Mickie glanced down at the ground "Before we all go our seprate ways, and I was wondering… You, Justin, Nattie, Randy, John, Beth, Evan and I should have a mini bon fire down at the beach, seeing as its just a five minute drive from here, and.."

Mickie was interrupted by Layla who smiled "I think that is an amazing idea"

"Awesome." Mickie stood up, she then made her way towards the door, she paused before briefly looking back "Oh, and Lay… You will do amazing in the Miami heat" and she left.

Layla smiled briefly to herself. Tomorrow night, was going to be a night they would remember forever.

_X_

Natalya froze in front of Randy's dorm room. She had just finished her final class for the year, for, possibly the rest of her life. She raised her hand to knock on the door, she kept contemplating in her head what she would say to him. Weather she would explain to him that her feelings had not disappeared, she was still in love with him. No amount of arguments or break ups would change that.

As she was about to knock, the door opened and there stood Evan and Mickie.

"Oh, hey you two. Is Randy about?" Natalya smiled at the happy couple.

"Yeah.. I will just get him" Evan ran back into the room to get Randy.

"Hey Nat, you okay?" Mickie asked, she reached out and placed her hand on Natalya's upper arm.

"Im just going to talk to him Mick." Natalya smiled "See what happens from there"

Mickie nodded and felt her hand being clasped. She looked to her left and saw Evan smiling down at her "I will see you soon babe" Mickie smiled.

"He is in his room Nat, he said go through" Evan smiled at his friend and then made his way down the hall with his girlfriend.

Natalya took a deep breath and walked into the dorm, making sure to close the door behind her. She heard voices coming from John's room, and even though curiosity peaked her intrest, she chose to ignore it and she made her way to Randy's room. She gently knocked on the door and smiled when she heard his voice.

"Come in Natt" Randy practically sang. She stiffled a giggle and walked in. He was laying on his bed, staring at the television.

"What you watching?" Nattie asked. She sat herself on the end of his bed and looked at him.

"I don't know, some boring reality show. How was class?" he asked, he knew why she was here, to talk about them, about there feelings, but he was trying to ignore that for a while.

"It was good. Sad, but good." Nattie smiled. An awkward silence fell between the two and Randy sighed and turned off the TV.

"Enough with this nonsense." He said referring to the program on TV. Natalya nodded, but as she was about to speak, Randy interrupted her.

"You know.. Mickie had an idea to have a bon fire tomorrow night, I think it's a great idea" Randy nodded at his own statement, Natalya nodded too. She realized what he was trying to do, and she couldn't blame him really.

Natalya was going to say something that she hasn't even talked to the girls about. The future.

"Do you think that we will all be as close as we are now?" she asked, and Randy noted the scared tone in her voice. He knew how much all of them meant to her, especially himself in general. Randy meant the whole world to Nattie, and Nattie meant the whole world to Natalya, there was no denying it.

"You want the truth?" he asked, he moved to the edge of the bed and sat side by side with Natalya. She just simply nodded, and braced herself for his honest answer.

"I don't know." was all he said, but he decided to continue "Tomorrow, it is our last day, before we start packing and planning out our future. We all have different career paths, and we all know that. You see Natt, I don't know if we will remain as close as we are, because I don't even know if we will see each other"

"What do you mean?" Natalya asked, she searched for Randy's hand, and smiled slightly when she felt him grip onto her hand.

"We are all moving to different states. We will always have these memories Nat, us at college, and even our high school memories.." and this time, Natalya realized that he wasn't just talking about the others, but he was more specifically talking about the two of them.

"The best memories" Natalya sighed, she closed her eyes and her head dropped "Im just scared Randy.."

"Scared for what?" He asked, her.

"Leaving, my future, not seeing…" she froze for a bit, she was being brutally honest here, and she was letting her emotions get the best of her "Not seeing you anymore"

Randy let our a quiet groan, he knew she was going to say that, and he hated it to be honest. He wouldn't see her, they have practically been together since high school, with the occasional break up.

"Where does this leave us Randy? I mean, you and I.. we have this relashionship where we love each other, we break up, but get back together. I want to be with you Randy.. So much" she whispered, she felt Randy's hand move up to her cheek and she closed her eyes and moved impossibly closer, loving the feeling of just being with him.

"We need to follow our dreams Nat. You want to be an author, and you want to be a host of your own talk show, and me, I want to follow in my fathers footsteps and be a WWE superstar. We need to follow our dreams Nat. But this is far from the end" he smiled "As for us, being together. I don't know what to say. I love you, more than I have loved anybody. You are my best friend, you are my other half Nat. But we need to move on from each other for us to truly be happy"

Natalya wished it weren't true, but it was. She knew he was right "I know youre right Randy.." she smiled when she saw him let sad smile come to his lips.

"But. We still have now" he whispered, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, and she pulled him in closer. She let the tears fall from her eyes. Randy pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I will always love you baby girl" he wiped her tears away from her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips once again.

_X_

Beth was currently in John's room, she was glaring at him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me John. I thought I was your best friend, I thought that atleast I would have found out from you! Instead of others"

"I wanted to tell you Beth! It just slipped my mind!" John lied, he felt bad for lying to her, but he didn't want her to know he knew her secret.

"I thought I was your best friend!" she shouted "Cause I know you are mine!"

"Of course you are my best friend Beth!" John yelled back "Just because I didn't tell you straight away doesn't change that"

"You didn't fucking tell me at all!" Beth yelled "Were you even going to tell me?"

"Of course I was! Like I said, it just slipped my mind!" John sighed, he mentally punched himself for lying to Beth.

"Youre lying John" Beth whispered, her voice had calmed down a fraction "You always look away from me when you are lying, and I can see it in your eyes John. Whats going on?"

"I heard you, two days ago, I came up to your room, looking for you, to tell you that I had gotten a agent." John sighed, he leaned against the wall and he turned to face Beth, he saw her eyes widen in realization "The door was open, and I was about to knock, but I heard you talking… Then I heard it, everything and I didn't know what to think. I left, without telling you"

Beth felt the emotions rushing in and she had to take a deep breath to callm herself "You heard. Everything?"

John nodded "I didn't know what to think. First I was shocked, you are my best friend, I kept thinking, why me? Then I got angry, because you never told me, then I.. I don't know what im feeling now"

It was then reality hit her, she realized John didn't feel the same as she did. "I-I have to go.."

"Beth, don't go." John pleaded. He saw her stand up and he grabbed her upper arm "Please don't go"

"Why should I stay John? Please just let me go. Its obvious you don't fell the same" Beths voice was shaking, she was scared "Please."

"I want to sort this out Beth. Please. You are my best friend" John whispered, he moved closer to Beth and cupped his hands on each side of her cheeks. "You are my best friend"

Beth looked into Johns eyes and she closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming out "But that's all I will ever be. Your best friend. You and I, we have always been best friend, and somewhere along the line, I fell for you.." Beth removed Johns hands from her face and sighed "I mean, I fell in love with you. Your dorky personality, the way you were always there for me. I was kidding myself when I actually thought you would feel the same.."

"Beth.." but John was interrupted, he felt his heart drop.

"I will always be your best friend John. Forever" she smiled softly, but that was just a cover up, inside she was screaming, she was crying.

"Beth.. Please, just say and we can talk about this" John whispered, the truth was, he didn't know how he felt for Beth, he had never had to think about it until two nights ago.

Beth shook her head "I will see you tomorrow. Okay? For the bon fire" she let go of Johns hands and made her way back to her dorm. She was going to start packing her clothes, so she wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow or on their final day.

John stood and watched her leave, tomorrow, he knew it, by the bon fire, it would be a special day, as it would be their last as a happy group of friends. But it will also be filled with sadness, and he was sure there would be a few tears shed, even from himself, Randy, Evan and Justin.

_X_

Evan walked hand in hand with Mickie down the pathway through the local park. He smiled slightly and pulled her in closer, he wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on the top of their head. Evan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he knew exactly who it was. He pulled away from Mickie and watched in awe as he saw her scratching behind the ears of a dog.

"Hey boy.. Hello" she cooed. She saw the owner and she realized it was someone who had previously graduated from college last year.

"Gail. Hey!" Mickie smiled. Gail smiled big at Mickie and embraced her in a hug.

"Hey Mick. I see you have met my dog Jack" she smiled.

"I sure have, he is so adorable Gail." Mickie replied. She saw Gail glance behind her at Evan who was staring down at his phone.

"You and Evan are still going strong?" Gail smiled.

"We sure are.." Mickie smiled, all memories of her and Evans argument three nights ago were forgotten.

"Im happy for you Micks. I better get going though, I have a busy day ahead" she wrapped Mickie in a hug and called over her dog Jack, they ran past Mickie and then past Evan. But before they had completely vanished from sight, Gail turned and faced Mickie. "Congratulations you two. For being able to graduate" and she was gone.

Evan watched as Gail ran away, and his attention turned back to his phone.

_Why arent you texting me back? Was our night not memorable? X Rosa. _

Evan wanted nothing more than to throw his phone into the nearby pond, he regretted that night with Rosa, more than anyone would know. But if her threw it, Mickie would know something was wrong, as if him staring at his phone wasn't enough to peak her interest.

"Whats wrong babe?" she asked. Evan just shook his head and shoved his phone in his pocket. He grabbed Mickies hand and walked her over to a a spare space on the grass. He sat down and stretched his legs, meanwhile, Mickie sat lay down with her head resting on his legs. Evan looked down and smiled at Mickie. He leaned down and she leaned up and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"So tomorrow night, I think its going to be good. All of us together before we… leave"

"Yeah, it's an awesome idea booty" Evan laughed at the nickname her gave her.

"Are you never going to forget that?" Mickie laughed, she then pouted when Evan shook his head.

"How can I forget that Mickie? The first time I met you, you were bending own and you gave me a perfect view of you ass" he laughed "not that I wasn't complaining"

"Hey! You knocked on the door and I had dropped something before hand, and Beth opened the door." Mickie laughed "In my defense, I didn't know you were standing there"

Evan just laughed at his girlfriend "Yeah, Yeah Booty"

Mickie laughed once more, before a comfortable silence surrounded them.

"Evan, im sorry if I ever did anything to make you mad, or upset, even if I didn't know it" Mickie whispered.

"You have never done anything of the kind Baby" _But I have _Evan thought _Even though she doesn't know it. _

Mickie saw the guilt pass through Evans eyes briefly, but she chose to ignore it.

"What will happen to us?" Mickie asked, her gaze moved from Evan to the sky. "What will happen between us once Saturday comes around?"

Saturday. A day that we was going to separate them all.

"I don't know Micks.. I just don't know" Evan sighed, he reached down and gripped her hand in his. "But I will always love you"

_X_

Layla laughed along with Justin. Tonight was the bon fire. Just a mere two hours ago, tears had been shed, and lives had been changed. They had graduated, and with a hug to all her closest friends, Layla refused to let go. Until she was forced to.

"Im looking forward to tonight, im looking forward to sharing memories" Layla smiled. She felt Justins hands wrap around her shoulders and she couldn't help but smile.

"I think we all are Lay" Justin smiled, he looked down at her, there was no mistaking that he had feelings for her. But he wouldn't put her though that, he wouldn't want her to regret making her decision to leave. So he would just be happy for her. That's all he could do.

"Well, we better get ready." Layla laughed, as she ripped Mickie away from Evan, she pulled Beth away from the awkward silence between herself and John, and she broke the loving, sweet stair between Natalya and Randy.

Everyone laughed at the eagerness of Layla and they guys bid the girls farewell and watched as they walked towards their dorm, with smiled plastered on their faces.

"Well, I think we should get ready too" John said, breaking the stare at the girls "Lets go"

_X_

Beth stood in front of the full length mirror and glanced at her appearance. She knew tonight would be cold, so she opted for warm and casual look. She smiled and she thought of John, seeing him go up on stage after he had officially graduated, she couldn't fight the smile that was plastered on his face, and when she went up, she could see the smile on his. They may not have had a decent talk, and they may not be as close, but that still wouldn't change the fact that she will always care for him, as he would her.

Mickie walked out with the biggest smile plastered on her face, she was ready for tonight, no scratch that, she was more than ready for tonight. She made her way towards the Beth and Beth wrapped an arm around her.

"You know Beth, I am going to miss you, so much" Mickie said, it was the first time she had spoken of that, and she was glad to get it out in the open.

"I will miss you so much too" Beth then saw Layla and Natalya walk out of the room as well "I will miss all of you"

They all gathered in a group hug, and even a couple of tears shed from each of their eyes, Mickie broke the moment though, by walking over to the mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of tequila. The other girls laughed, Mickie proceeded to grab four shot glasses, once she had finished, she placed the bottle back in the fridge and each of the girls smiled at each other, they clinked the small glasses together and looked at each other.

"To the Future" They all screamed. The poured the liquid into their mouths and they felt the burning sensation run down their throat.

"To the future" Mickie whispered "May it be amazing"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there was the <strong>__**next **__**chapter, and I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's a slow start, but we are getting there. I promise. **_

_Next time:__ They gather around the bon fire, and they have the best time. But will it last? Secrets reveal themselves, causing a couple to break apart. Plus, goodbyes are said, will the feelings be too much to forget? _

**Oh, and check out the trailer I made for this, and any of my other YT couple Mv's and tell me what you think. Here is the link: .com/watch?v=GjkY2uMMWbY&feature=related**

**And WTF? Melina and Gail are released, as well as DH Smith, Vladimir, and Chris Masters. I understand Gail wanting to quit, she wasn't getting used, and I think she grew a disliking towards WWE. But Melina, okay, so I heard she may have been a bit of a bitch backstage, but I still hate the fact that she is gone, she didn't even get her time to shine once she turned heel again. Im going to miss seeing her in ring ): **

Love you all! Xx

**And don't forget to **_**R E V I E W**_


	3. Bon fire

Here is the next chapter to this story, and I hope you like it. Thankyou to: Claire_O'Mack, XxXMandy16xXx, TheFallenAngela and CenaandGlamafan for the reviews they honestly do mean a lot to me. So thank you.

You should defiantly read; _Hide and Seek_ by Claire_O'Mack. It is a new story from her, and as always, it doesn't disappoint!

* * *

><p>Mickie heard a knock at the door, and with a quick glance to her friends, she made her way to the door. When she opened it, she revealed four guys who wore smiles on their faces. They were excited for this night, as were the girls.<p>

"Hey babe" Evan smiled, he wrapped an arm around Mickie and placed a kiss on her cheek before turning to the other girls "Hey"

"Hey Evan" all girls smirked in union.

"Well, shall we go?" John asked, his gaze drifted towards Beth, they locked eyes for a moment, but the moment was ruined by Randy.

"Yeah, lets go" Randy went over to Natalya and took her hand, he then leant down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Natalya smiled and started heading towards the door.

Layla walked up to Justin and John, along with Beth. Beth stood beside John and she couldn't help but feel the tension between them, and she was hoping that , by the end of the night, all this tension will have dissolved, and taking its place, would be their old relashionship of being Best friends. Even though Beth felt that highly unlikely.

Mickie watched as her friends departed outside of the dorm, She grabbed her camera off the coffee table, she was about to place it in her pocket, until she felt Evan grabbing the camera off her. He pulled Mickie in close to him and used the full length of his arm, when the camera was a fair distance away, he pressed the button. Mickie leaned into Evan just before the flash went off, indicating that he had taken the picture. Evan pulled Mickie in for a brief kiss after placing the camera in _his_ pocket.

"We should get going" Mickie mumbled against Evans lips. Without another word, she felt herself being pulled towards the door. Once they were out, they met up with their friends and made their way to the beach. The guys had previously gone and started up a bon fire five minutes before picking up the girls. They started making her way towards their cars, Mickie, Evan, Natalya and Randy were riding together, while Beth, John, Layla and Justin were riding together.

Mickie placed her hand on Evans knee as Evan started up the car and headed towards the beach. Evan looked across at Mickie and smiled.

"Tonight is going to be amazing Micks" Nattie spoke from the back "You come up with the best ideas"

"Yeah Mick" Randy smiled "Tonight will be perfect"

Mickie just nodded and looked back towards two of her friends, they both wore matching smiles, all four of them did actually. _Tonight will be amazing._

X

Once they had arrived at the beach, Mickie took of her flip flops and gripped Evans hand, she started running along the beach, just enjoying the feel of the sand between her toes.

Beth laughed as she saw Mickie, a girl who was practically her sister, make her way down the beach, dragging poor Evan behind her.

"They are so adorable" Layla smiled. She walked up to Beth and Nattie, the three girls watched in awe at their best friend, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"You can say that again" Beth nodded, she then turned to find John standing by her side. He looked down at her and smiled, it wasn't much, but Beth got the message behind that smile. That one smile meant that everything was okay, that one smiled meant that he wanted to forget their little delima for a while, and just have fun tonight.

Beth smiled when she felt John's arm wrap around her shoulders. Beth glanced over at Mickie and Evan again, and she felt a little jealousy, no, not because Mickie had Evan, but Mickie.. She had something Beth didn't, someone who loved her with all his heart. Mickie had that, Beth didn't.

"Hey Bethy, Natt, Lay, come over here for a second please.." Mickie called. The three girls laughed and used the light coming from the street lights up the road and the soft glow of the fire to navigate their way towards their friend. Once they got there, Mickie pulled them in close and Evan held up Mickie's camera.

Ther four girls smiled into the camera, and once the flash went off, Mickie called over the boys, they happily walked over and Mickie went behind the camera to take the photo of her four favorite boys. Once that was taken, she wanted a group photo. They walked over to the car, placed the camera ontop, and Mickie set the timer. They all rushed together and made a face at the camera. Once it had stopped, Beth was the first one to get to it. She smiled slightly and admired the photo before her.

"Hey Mick. Can you email this photo to me? I want to keep this memory forever" Beth smiled.

"Why don't you email this to all of us? That way, we all have this memory" John suggested. They all nodded in agreement and it was settled.

_X_

Once they were all seated around the fire, they started telling stories, happy, sad, exciting. Every story they could think of was brought up.

"I remember when I came here…" Layla smiled, she took a sip of her beer that she had in her hand "it was so different, I wasn't used to it. But then I met Justin, and he introduced me to you boys, and the girls I met in the dorm. I think it is fair to say, that if I hadn't of met you all, I wouldn't be who I am today. All of you kept me grounded. When I wanted to cry, you seven always found a way to cheer me up, when I was angry at whatever, or whoever, you would never leave my side. So for that, I would like to thank you"

Layla smiled and leaned into Justin, she closed her eyes briefly and she could almost sense Justins smile.

Beth decided it was her time to share something with the group, she looked around and tears of happiness started to prick at her eyes.

"The first person I met out of all of you, was John. We met in high school, and when college rolled around, I was scared. The only person I had was John.." Beth glanced at John to see him slightly smile "Then when I walked into the dorm, I saw Mickie. Gosh, it seems like yesterday when I was introducing myself to her…"

Mickie, who was sitting in between Beth and Evan, smiled slightly and reached for Beths hand, and Beth happily took it.

"Then in walked Nattie, with her pink highlight in her blonde hair. You want to know the first thing I thought Nat?"

"Tell me" Natalya smiled, she leaned into Randy and watched as Beth continued to speak.

"The first thing I thought was, Wow, she could be my sister.. And my thought has come true. I consider all there of you girls my sisters, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Beth paused for a moment and looked at Layla "Then theres Layla"

Layla laughed and muttered an _Oh god_, which caused everyone to laugh.

"She walks in, lugging her suitcases behind her, but she had a smile on her face. I think that's what I always loved about you Lay, you always had a smile on your face, yet, you were never afraid to tell it like it is. Then there is you guys, Evan, you changed Mickie, and in a good way."

Evan laughed, as did Mickie. Mickie knew what was coming.

"You want to know one of Mickies rules she told me when she first met me?" Beth saw Evan nod and she continued, she laughed though when she saw Mickie bury her face in Evans chest. "Mickies rule was that she wasn't going to fall in love. I guess she broke that ha?. But on a more serious note Evan, I love how you care for everyone, myself included. You are that kind hearted boy that every woman wishes she had. Then theres Randy, you are not afraid to stick up for what you believe in, and you are not afraid to help out a friend when theyre in need. I honestly can say this though, whenever Natt is with you, I see her with a huge smile on her face, and her smile is contagious, so it makes all of us smile."

Randy smirked slightly and nodded in Beths direction. He realized that Beth had become like a sister to him, and he loved her in a family like way.

"Then there is Justin. I remember the first words he muttered when I met him. They were 'Im just a kid from South Africa'. I remember hearing your accent, and im sure, all the girls around the campfire can say this, it is super sexy"

All the girls nodded in agreement and Justin laughed slightly as he felt a slight blush come to his face. The guys laughed too, just quietly though.

"I will never understand why you and Layla never stayed together, you two were perfect together, or atleast, what we saw was perfect. But you Justin, are one of the most caring guys I have ever met, I love and respect you for that. You took care of all of us, even when we didn't want it." Beth smiled and looked beside her, she saw John smile.

"And then there is John." she looked directly at John and smiled "You are my best friend, and I will not be lying when I say, you are one of the funniest guys I have ever met. You have stuck up for me, made me laugh when I felt like crying, and you made me cry with laughter so many times. You havent left my side since high school, and you have no idea how grateful I am for that. You mean so much to me John…" Beth closed her eyes, and when she opend them, she saw John moving closer towards her. His lips briefly touched hers, and wolf wistles wer heard form around the camp fire.

When they pulled apart, Beth looked at John with confusion in her eyes.

"I love you Beth" John smiled.

Everyone felt the need to clap once John had kissed Beth, but instead they started whistling and smiling to themselves.

"Well, I guess its my turn" Evan smiled, he lifted his bottle in the air "but first, I would like to make a toast, a toast to friendship. May it last a lifetime"

All eight of the friends raised their bottles and repeated what Evan had said.

"Well, I guess the first person I would start off with is Mickie" Evan smiled as he felt Mickie wrap her arms even tighter around him. "Mickie, you have seen me at my best, and hell, you have even seen me at my worst, and you stuck around. Booty…"

Mickie cringed, but slightly laughed at the nickname, as did the others, they knew the meaning behind that name, and it made them smile. Evan laughed as he saw Mickie duck her head…

"Mick, I love you. With all my heart. I don't know what the future holds, but I do know that right now, you are the best thing that I could have ever wished for. Im being brutaly honest here, so guys.." he glared at the boys surrounding the fire "Don't laugh! When I first laid eyes on you Mickie, I wanted to make you mine. I found out the number to your dorm, and I came to talk to you. Only, when Beth opened the door, I was met with your butt, but hey, im not complaining" he laughed.

"Evan" Mickie pouted. She was never going to live that down.

"But seriously Mickie, you amaze me every time, and I love you so much." He glanced around "Im going to keep this short, so im just going to tell you all that, im going to miss you all, when we leave. IM going to miss _this_, the moments we all have together, the laughter we share. We may have paths that are leading us in different directions, but we will always have tonight, and the memories together."

Evan sat down and was met with a kiss from Mickie. "Amen to that" she whispered, and she smiled slightly.

Mickie then took the moment of silence as her opportunity to say something. "When I first met all of you, I felt this connection, as corny as that sounds. But it was true, it was almost as if I knew we were all supposed to be friends, best friends actually.. We have been through some rough times together, we have shared happy memories and sad."

Mickie glanced over at Evan and he gave her his heart winning smile "Evz. You showed me that I could have a good time, without going out. I will admit to what Beth said, you did change me, and in a very good way indeed. When I first got here, I wanted to party, and I did do that. I partied, but then you started talking to me, and I don't know, I guess I fell for you. Not once have you ever done anything to hurt me intentionally, and I will always love and respect you for that. I love you Evan, with all my heart.."

Evan felt his heart sink when Mickie said he had never hurt her, he wanted to tell her what happened the night of their argument, he wanted to tell her about Rosa, but he didn't want her to despise him, he didn't want to hurt her, in any way.. He sighed but snapped out of it when Mickie continued to talk.

"Beth.. Girl, you kept me grounded, you always taught me to stick up for what I believe in, and what is right. So for that, I thank you. You Bethy, are one of the strongest girls, both mentally and physically, that I have ever met. You never cease to amaze me." Mickie glanced to her right at Beth and smiled "Then there is Natalya. The Hart princess.. You have one of the biggest hearts I have ever come across, you are so sweet, so kind, and so passionate with everything you do. In all honesty, you are my inspiration Natt. Then there is you Lay… You were just a new girl, fresh from England when you first walked into our dorm, and that smile you had was contagious. I could tell you were shy, but at the same time you were so estatic to be here. You grew on me really fast, and you proved to me and everyone that you are one of the most sweetest girls in the world, yet, you know how to be a bitch when you need to" Mickie saw Layla laugh. Mickie then turned her attention to Randy, John and Justin. "Boys, you three are simply amazing. Whenever myself, or any of us girls were in danger or any sort, wither it be a argument, or something more than that, you were always there.. Including you Evan. You three always looked out for us, you three showed that you would always be there for us. John, you are so sweet, and whatever you do, please don't change. Justin, the same goes for you, and when you go out into this big world, this actually applies to every one here, don't forget about us, and don't forget the memories. Randy, you are just simply amazing, the way you loved each one of us, as if we were your family…"

"Its because you all _are_ my family Micks" Randy winked at Mickie and smiled.

"We are all one big family, and I am going to say this now. Im going to miss you all. So much"

John glanced around the bon fire and smiled "I want to start off with Beth… My best friend. I don't know why I was lucky enough to have you in my life, but you are. Im ging to keep this really short, because there are too many words to describe how much you mean to me. You have always been there, and I will always be thankful for that. I love you Beth." John smiled and wrapped an arm around Beth "Then there is each of you guys, my brothers. You three, we all started this brother hood thing the first moment we met, and we have kept our brother hood strong. I would like to thank you for always constantly being there for me and just being you. Then now you girls, in all honesty, I have never seen a bunch of girls who are so beautiful, yet so deadly at the same time" he laughed slightly "But, then again, I have never met any girls like you four. You are all too kind to me, to all of us guys, sometimes I think we don't deserve the amount of love you each have for us."

"I would also like to say one more thing…" John continued "Mickie and Evan, I always knew you two would still be together till the end of college, and I hope you two make it past our college days. I am going to wait by my mail box for your wedding invitation" John smirked "You two were like the parents of the group. I will admit, before you two started dating, you both were a little crazy with the partying, but you two settled each other down. I guess I am calling you the mother and father of our group because we all look up to you, even though some of us, myself included, are older than you. You two always made sure we were okay before you made sure yourself was okay, and I would like to thank you so much for that"

Mickie and Evan glanced at John and nodded thankfully at him, they both wore matching smiles. "Thankyou"

"Well, my turn" Justin said, his thick South African accent, "I was just a kid from South Africa, I had no family here, at all, aside from my mother and Aunt. But then I got to college here, and I met you all. You made me feel welcome, you made me the happiest I have ever been. You have no idea how much I am thanking you right now for everything." he glanced beside him at Layla "I think the reason Layla and I got along so well, was because of the fact that we were both from different countries, and we could bond over that. I fell for you Layla, but I could never regret anything that happened between us because im still here, best friends with you. With all of you actually…" Justin sipped his beer and finished up his short, yet sweet speech. Everyone had gone, and it was now Randy's turn.

"My turn I guess?" Randy laughed a little "Well, im not going to say much, but I will say this. You seven have become my family. I have never had a group of friends like you all, and I would like to say thank you for everything. For believing in me, for helping me, and just for being there for me. Especially you Natt. You stood by me through everything, even after all the break ups we have been through, all the tears, I still love you with all my heart, and that will never change" Randy then raised his bottle "TO family"

"To family" the all said in union. "the best family in the world"

_X_

The rest of the night consisted of laughter, a few tears, and some stories that were never meant to be shared.

Evan's phone kept vibrating. He glanced over at Mickie and saw she was in a conversation with Beth and John. He excused himself from talking to Justin and Randy and checked his phone. He knew who was texting him, she had been texting him ever since the night they spent together, a night that meant absolutely nothing to him. He sighed and glanced over at Mickie. He felt the guilt start to return as he saw her look over at him and smile. She reached out her hand to him, and he gripped it tightly and moved in closer to her. He wanted to tell her, Hell, he was going to tell her tonight, but he didn't want to ruin this night for her. He couldn't.

Beth, who was occupied in having a conversation glanced down at her phone, she had currently become a tad tired, but, even though she didn't want to leave, she was too tired to stay up. Her head fell to rest on Johns shoulder. Once John felt a head on his shoulder, he looked at Beth and smiled. He was glad they had managed to work things out, he was stunned also, to think that, just today, he had figured out that he did have feelings for Beth, infact, he was in love with Beth. He hadn't realized, because he was so pre-occupied with everything going on in his life, to even realise he had such strong feelings for his best friend. He was almost ashamed for not realizing it sooner.

"You tired B?" he asked as he placed a kiss on top of her head. Once he saw her nod, he looked around and noticed the others were looking tired too. He mentioned that everyone should get going now, and that everyone should get back to their warm beds so they could rest. They all had to be up early tomorrow, as they had to finish up the last of their packing.

"Hey, you guys?" Natalya murmured as they made their way back to their cars "Thankyou for this, for everything. We have to meet somewhere tomorrow.. All of us. Promise?"

"Promise" they all smiled in union. Natalya smiled contently to herself and leaned into Randy. As she looked around, she noticed all her friends with smiles on their faces, this caused her to smile as well. She was not looking forward to leaving them all, but she was glad to know that she had friends that would be together for a lifetime.

_X_

Mickie awoke in the arms of Evan. She smiled as she watched him sleep. Her thoughts drifted back to last night and the laughter that seemed to last throughout the night. Mickie rested her head back on Evans chest and placed a small kiss upon it once she did so. She was about to close her eyes when she heard the sound of Evans phone go off.

Mickie silently cursed and shook Evan. He groaned before opening his eyes slightly. He pulled Mickie down and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. His phone was vibrating violently and, in all honesty, it was pissing Mickie off.

"Baby, your phone" Mickie whispered.

Evan mumbled incoherent things before glancing up at Mackie "Could you please check it for me?" and his eyes closed once again.

Mickie sighed but leaned across Evan and unlocked his phone. She had a smile on her face, but it quickly faded when she saw the name that indicated who the message was from. She clicked on it and she felt her heart drop.

_**Baby, you still haven't rung me, or even so much as text me after that night. I thought it was special. Can we meet up some time again? Xx Rosa. **_

Mickie felt the tears come to her eyes…

"Baby. Who was it?" Evan asked as he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend with water in her eyes "Baby-"

"Don't" Mickie whispered harshly "Don't you DARE call me Baby.."

"Mickie, whats wrong?" Evan sat bolt right and Mickie held the phone in front of his face, close enough so he could read who it was from. Mickie then threw the phone at him and climbed out of the bed without even a word. She quickly wiped away her tears and picked up her clothing off the floor. Once she was dressed, she headed for the door.

"Mickie, baby, please.." Evan sighed, he rushed towards her to stop her from leaving.

"I thought you fucking loved me!" Mickie sneered, loud enough to wake up the guys who were sharing the same dorm as Evan.

"Im leaving Evan!" Mickie cried.

"You are not going anywhere until I explain everything!" Evan cried back, he placed his arms on either side of Mickie, making her stay right where she was.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I honestly didn't expect for it to take this long to get into their future, but bare with me, I hope you are not getting bored with reading these long chapters, which have barely gone anywhere, and I apologise for that. But I still hope you liked it. <strong>

_**Next time:**__ It's their final day, what drama will break out before they all have to leave each other? And the promise they made Natalya, to meet up again, will they still follow through with it? _

_**Again, I am sorry if this story is getting boring, it will pick up, I promise. I just think the next chapter will be them leaving, and then in the chapter after that, we will skip to the future, where unkept promises and lies are still surrounding them. **_

_**As always, please review. **_

_**R E V I E W please. **_


	4. Goodbye

So I would like to thank : LilMissxPunKPrincessx, CenaandGlamafan, TheFallenAngela, XxXMandy16xXx, Claire_O'Mack, xXxDarkCloudxXx, and ShootingStar45. For the reviews ! They mean a lot to me. So thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and this is dedicated to KayBug50143 & Claire_O'Mack. I know you two get annoyed that I don't update as regularly as I should. Im sorry.

* * *

><p>John was awoken when he heard the shouting and crying coming from next to his room. He woke up startled and his interest peaked when he heard Mickie and Evan crying and yelling at each other. John threw on his T shirt and went to investigate what was going on. But he never expected to see what he did.<p>

Mickie had tears running down her face and Evan had his arms on either side of her, enclosing her in between him. John was about to say something when he felt two hands clamp on his shoulders. He looked to his right to see Justin, and then he glanced to his left to find Randy.

"What happened?" Justin asked. His concern got the best of him when he found himself walking towards the couple who had said nothing yet, but who were in tears. Just as he was about to walk through the doorway, he felt John pull him back and shake his head. John knew that whatever was going to happen, needed to happen now, and not later.

"How could you do this to me?" Mickie cried, "How in the hell could you do that? Was I not good enough?"

"No Mickie.. Please.." Evan's voice broke silently and tears fell down his cheeks "Mickie. Im sorry.. Just let me explain. Please"

"Explain what! How you cheated on me? With Rosa Mendes?" Mickies anger then got the best of her and she began to punch Evans chest. Her head was shaking violently and the tears cascading down her cheeks were not going to stop anytime soon.

Evan just took the punching, he knew he deserved it. But once his chest started to hurt, he gripped Mickies hands in his and just held them.

"Let me go.." Mickie whispered… When she saw Evan shake his head, she felt the anger rsie up inside her again. "LET ME GO!"

"You are staying here Mickie! You are not going anywhere until you talk to me!' Evan yelled.

"I don't want to talk to you" Mickie sobbed. She had a brief thought that maybe she was being a little harsh on Evan, and that she should let him explain, but she didn't know if she could forgive him. "You cheated on me…"

"Micks. Baby, please.." Evan whispered, he noticed the change in Mickies demeanor. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. Mickie lay her head on his shoulder and continued to sob. Mickie gripped herself together and shook her head. She pushed him away, and without another word, she fled out of the room and down the hall. Evan chased after her. He raced outside and saw her entering the girls dorm area. He continued to run and once he got to Mickies door, he noticed it was unlocked. He ran inside and saw Mickie had closed and locked the door to her room. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Mickie. Please" Evan whispered, he had known he had already woken up the guys in his dorm, and he had no intention of waking up the girls in this dorm.

"Go away" Mickie pleaded with him "Please"

"Let me explain first Mickie. Please" Evan sighed. He knew he would be outside for a while. He slid down and turned his back to face the wall. He leaned against the door and rested his head above it "I will wait here until you come out Mickie, or until you let me in"

He heard no noise from the next room so he just sat there, and continued to sit there.

_X_

Justin glanced at John and Randy, they were still in the same positions they had been standing in while they were watching the scene in front of them.

"What just happened?" Justin asked, he made his way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He sat down and glanced at two guys who had a questioning look on their face.

"From what I heard, Evan cheated on Mickie…" John said, he walked over to the coffee maker they had in their room and made himself and Randy one.

Randy just stood there, he had a guilty look on his face, and it was not missed by the two men who were occupying the room as well.

"Randy. What is it man?" John asked, he placed the coffee on the table and offered Randy a seat. Randy sat down and glanced at the two men.

"Well, you see… I saw Evan, at the club the other day. The day Mickie and Evan had gotten into the argument. He was downing shots like I don't know what. I saw Rosa come up to him, and she was all over him.." Randy got interrupted by an angered Justin.

"And you didn't think to go over there and stop her?" Justin sneered. Randy sighed, he knew that question would come up.

"I did, I walked over to him, and told him we had to go, but he shook his head and said No. I picked him up, but he wouldn't stop, so I just left him."

"You could have tried harder!" John said, he was angry at his best friend for allowing this to happen.

"I didn't think I should have!" Randy yelled, he wasn't going to let a mistake that he had made be brought up into this matter.

"Why Randy! Tell us that much!" Justin glared at Randy and slammed his water bottle on the table.

Randy took in a deep breath and slowly glanced at two of his best friends. "Because… that night before I went to find Evan… I kissed Mickie…"

_X_

Layla smiled when she woke up this morning, she had completely forgotten what day it was. That was until she glanced at the clock on her besdisde table. She momentarily froze before shoving the covers off her body. She groaned lightly at the lack of heat, but the was quickly soon forgotten when she heard Evan. She briefly wondered what he was doing here, as she distinctly remembered Evan and Mickie going back to his dorm. She shrugged for a bit before making her way across to the room that was slightly next to hers. She ignored Evan for now and peaked her head in to see if Natalya was awake. She got briefly concerned when she saw Natalya not in her room and she made her way over to Evan. He was sitting on the floor, shirtless and it looked as if he had tears in his eyes.

'Evz. What wrong?" Layla whispered. She sat next to him and he just shook his head.

"I fucked up. That's what happened" He ran his hands over his face and glanced to his left where Layla was. She didn't understand, but she could tell that the two, Mickie and Evan, had been in a argument. She didn't know if she should continue to push it further, she didn't know the harm in what could happen, so she continued.

"What happened? Why did you fuck up?" Layla asked.

Evan sighed and then glanced at Layla "You will hate me" he shook his head "She already hates me" he motioned back to where Mickie was. She had still yet to open the door.

"Tell me" was all Layla said. She saw Evan close his eyes and he momentarily sighed before he started.

"I-I slept with Rosa…" Evan sighed. Evan saw Laylas face change to a face of dissappontment and anger. But she sighed and shook her head "I do Love her. So much" Evan continued. "So much"

Mickie listened on the other side of the door, and she felt guilt rise in her. She knew that she shouldn't be as hard on him as she has been. She gripped the door handle, she was going to let him explain, and then she would confess what had happened with her. She knew what he done was worse, all she did was kiss Randy, but Evan, he had slept with Rosa. Could she forgive him?

_X_

Natalya stood in shock at the door of the boys dorm. Had she heard correctly. How could they not tell her? How could Randy or Mickie have not told her. Those two were the ones she thought she could trust most. But it turns out she was wrong. Natalya pushed open the door and revealed herself to the three boys. Justin choked on his water, John nearly spilt his coffee, and Randy, he just sat there, staring at the door almost as if a ghost had appeared in front of him.

"Is it true?" Natalya asked, she tried to remain as calm and collected as she could, but with her temper rising, she knew that would be a hard thing to do.

When she saw Randy was in no mood to say anything, she ran over to him and stared him down "IS IT TRUE?"

Randy looked away from Natalya and nodded "Im sorry. But it meant nothing, it was just a stupid kiss"

"How could you two do this? To Me? To Evan?" Natalya yelled.

"Hey! Don't think Evan is the good guy in all of this! He cheated on Mickie" John said, he felt the need to stick up for Randy. Yeah, John could understand why she was mad, hell, he would have been too. But Natalya and Randy weren't together then.

"Stay out of this Cena" Natalya cried. She glared once more at Randy before storming off to her dorm. Mickie was going to get a piece of Natalya's mind, and Natalya could care less. Well, right now anyway.

_X_

Beth woke to the sound of yelling coming from her the lounge area of her dorm. She shot out of bed and went to see what all the commotion was. It was there she saw all her best friends in a heated argument.

"How in the fuck could you do this to me Mickie?" Natalya yelled as she got up in her face. Mickie had finally opened the door, to let Evan explain everything, and Natalya came bursting in.

"Do what?" Mickie then saw Randy rush up behind Natalya and attempt to pull her away. It was then Mickie realized and she instantly felt bad. "Nattie. Im sorry, I-it wasn't supposed to…"

"You were my best friend, my sister! How could you do this to me?" Natalya yelled. She wanted to hit Mickie so bad, but with Evan there, and Randy restraining her, she knew it was not possible.

"What happened?" Evan asked, he reached for Mickies arm, but she yanked it away from him and moved two feet away. Evan glanced at Natalya. "Well?"

"Youre girlfriend over here kissed Randy!" Natalya screamed.

Evan turned to face Mickie and his anger boiled up inside "YOu what?"

"Don't you dare judge me!" Mickie screamed at Evan, she moved closer to him and Natalya "Don't you dare judge me Evan!"

"He has every right to god damn judge you! You kissed Randy!" Natalya screamed.

"No! I kissed her!" Randy interrupted, "She didn't kiss me"

"But she still touched your lips with hers!" Natalya screeched.

"Mickie" Evan warned, he was beyond angry now.

Mickie looked at Natalya and she felt like breaking down, this was not how she expected her final day to go. She glanced over at Evan and she noticed he was still pissed off at her.

"Why in the hell are you pissed off? Ha Evan? You cheated on me!" She cried. When she saw Evan was about to open his mouth, she cut him off "I didn't even kiss Randy back!, we pushed each other away! But you, no! You had the audacity to have Rosa lying underneath you while you fucked the living daylights out of her. Right?"

Evan glanced around, he was ashamed in himself for what had happened "Im sorry."

The room fell silent after Mickie had yelled that out. Natalya glanced at Mickie and her facial expression changed dramatically. Instead of feeling anger towards her friend, she felt sadness, remorse. Mickie glanced at Natalya and sighed.

"Nat, im so sorry. You are my sister, and I never in a million years ever wanted to hurt you." Mickie looked at Natalya and back at the rest of her friends before departing into her room to pack the last of her things.

Beth looked over at Evan and then over at the other five who six who were occupying her living room. Evan glanced at them before going to depart out the door. He glanced up at Layla and asked her one simple question.

"C-Can you please tell me when she is ready to leave?" Evan sighed when he saw everyone staring at him. Layla looked at him and offered him a small smile and nod. "Thanks"

Beth glanced around the room and saw the others staring at each other. She went over to John and grabbed his hand to lead him into the bedroom. John smiled slightly at her, he needed to talk to her.

"How did this all start?" Beth asked as she sat on the edge of her bed, she patted a space next to her and John took the invitation to sit next to her.

"Justin, Randy and I all woke up to hear Mickie and Evan yelling and crying at each other. Then we figured it out, Randy admited he had kissed Mickie and Natalya over heard, and well.. I think you know the rest"

"Wow, not how I expected the last day to go" Beth sighed momentarily.

"You and me both B" John said, he lay down and glanced at Beth who lay on his chest. She then propped herself up on her elbow and glanced at John.

"Whats going to happen to us J?" Beth asked, she had never showed this kind of weakness and venerability to John before. He was shocked, he hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know B" John answered honestly "I mean, after College, im going home for a week and then im moving to LA"

"So me and you? We are over?" She asked, she closed her eyes, waiting for Johns reply.

"We cant be over, when we were never really together in the first place" John sighed, he instantly regretted it as he realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"Youre right" Beth said standing up. She was over come with emotions at this point. John had finally figured out his feelings for her the night before, and right now, they meant nothing.

"Beth, don't do this. Please" John pleaded, he grabbed her hands after he stood up and faced her.

"What am I supposed to do then John? Ha? You finally figure out you love me, and then it means nothing anymore?"

"Of course it means something Beth" John said "I love you. I really do, but our careers are heading in different paths! You know that"

"Maybe you shouldn't have told me how you feel then!" Beth cried "Then maybe I would have been better off"

"Maybe I shouldn't of!" John sighed "I should have just lied to you!" and without another word, John was gone. He by passed Natalya and Randy who were currently in a heated discussion. He heard sobs coming from Mickies room and he could hear Justins familiar accent in there comforting her, as well as Laylas English accent. Right now, he could care less what anyone thought. He opened the door and ignored the looks coming from Natalya and Randy, he ignored the calls from Beth, begging him to come back. He ignored them all. Right now, he was so glad he had packed his things before they all went out last night, because right now. He was leaving!

Evan was in the room throwing his stuff in his bag, crying out in frustration. John ignored him too. John walked into his room and grabbed his bags. He knew he would have to make another trip back up to get another bag, but as long as he could get out of here soon, the better.

"Where are you going?" Evan asked, confusion dripping from his voice.

"Im leaving" John said, he picked up a bag and dragged the other behind him. Once he got them outside and loaded them into his car, he went back upstairs to get a box that contained photos and another bag.

"Let me help you with that" Evan sighed grabbing Johns bag and helping him take it to his car. "So you are really leaving now?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better" John sneered. Evan shook his head in dissappointment but nodded afterwards.

"Well, good luck man" Evan said "With your acting. I will see you on the big screen some day ha?"

John smiled slightly, he pulled Evan into a hug "Tell Beth im sorry…"

Evan pulled away and shook his head "Why don't you tell her yourself.. Good luck man" and Evan went back inside to get the rest of his things.

"So that's it?" John heard behind him "You were going to leave without even so much as a goodbye? I was your best friend John"

"Yeah, you were my best friend. Until I found out my feelings towards you. I love you Beth, but im leaving, right now. So please don't stop me" John answered, he got in his car and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open when he heard banging on his window.

"You cant leave me like this!" Beth cried "I love you John"

John felt the tears in his eyes and he got out of the car, he grabbed Beth and placed a kiss on her lips "Im leaving Beth."

"John" beth choked out. But John ignored her. He sent her a sad smile before getting in his car and departing from the college.

_X_

Beth walked into the dorm where she saw Randy and Natalya holding hands, she smlied slightly, but she kenw that wouldn't last long, because they were all due to leave in less than two hours.

"Bethy, whats wrong?" Natalya asked, she stood up and walked over to her _sister_.

"He's gone"

"Who?" Randy asked.

"John. He just left!" Beth cried, "Im going to pack"

"That Son of a bitch!" Randy yelled, he was pissed off, after everything he has done for John, John couldn't come and say goodbye?

He watched as Beth left into the room. He felt bad for her, for everything. He glanced at Natalya who shook her head, meaning she knew there was nothing they could do.

_X_

Justin glanced at Mickie and saw her slightly smile at himself and Layla "Thanks you two" she glanced around at her packed belongings and sighed "I should head off. My mum is expecting me home at 2, she has this big dinner planned for me graduating college" she laughed slightly.

"I think you should go and talk to Evan first" Layla said, patting Mickie on the shoulder "Talk to him, clear things up before you leave"

"What am I supposed to say to him?" Mickie sighed "I trusted him"

"I know, and he is beating himself up for it" Layla sighed "Just, before you leave. See him"

Mickie nodded slowly. "Could you two help me take my things to my car please?"

"Of course Mick" Justin smiled. He grabbed two of Mickies bags and took them outside. Layla grabbed a box and Mickiei grabbed her final bag. She glanced around the room and sighed, she was going to miss this place. That was for sure.

"You going Mickie?" Natalya asked as she walked up beside her. Mickie nodded and felt the tears in her eyes.

"Here, let me take that' Randy said, offering his hands to take Mickies bag. Mickie nodded at him in thanks and watched as he left out to her car. Beth came out and hugged Mickie.

"B, smile okay? For me? Promise me that no matter what, you will remember me and what I said to you. To always smile, even in your worst times" Mickie whispered in Beths ear.

"I cant promise you that Mickie.." Beth said as she pulled away "But I can try"

Mickie smiled and then looked at Natalya, her and Natalya were the closest out of all te girls, and everyone knew it, they done everything together at times. Mickie wrapped her arms around Nattie and pulled her in for a hug "I promise I will call you. I promise I wont forget all the good times" Mickie paused and pulled away "And im so-"

Natalya interrupted and shook her head "You don't have to say sorry"

Beth glanced at the two girls and then pulled them in for a hug. "Im going to miss you"

After that, Mickie went in search to find Evan. She saw him sitting on the hood of her car, looking at nothing in particular. Once he lifted his head, he saw Mickie walking towards him.

"Mickie.."

"Let me talk. Please" Mickie pleaded. She stood upfront of Evan and looked into his eyes "I love you. With all my heart" was all she said.

"Mickie" He pulled her in close and hugged her tight "Please don't leave me"

"im sorry" Mickie shook her head "But I have too" She kissed Evan and they stayed like that for a while. Until Mickie pulled away.

"I love you, so, so much. I promise I will never love another woman like I love you" Evan gripped a hold of Mickies hand, he wanted to explain to her everything, but he knew he couldn't. He knew she didn't want to hear that.

"You cant promise that Evan…" Mickie sighed and shook her head "There will be another girl.."

"But she wont be another you" Evan breathed. He pulled her in for a kiss and wiped away her tears. "Good luck Mickie…"

"You too Evan…" Mickie kissed him once more before hugging Natalya, Beth, Layla, Justin and Randy "I love you all. So much! I will see you some day"

"Bye Micks" Randy spoke, he hugged her and then wrapped an arm around Natalya.

Mickie smiled sadly at the five of them, she knew John had left, she always guessed he would be the first one to leave.. But she loved him, like a brother. He was her brother.

Mickie then walked to her car and looked at Evan, she smiled slightly and kissed him once more.

"I will always love you Evz.. Forever" and with that, Mickie got in her car and started the engine. She looked around to see Evan wiping the tears away, Natalya and Layla crying and Randy and Justin giving her a sad look. She beeped the horn and drove off. It wasn't until she got around the corner, she pulled over to the side and broke down in tears.

_X_

Evan and Randy were both heading to St Lois, so they decided to at least ride together. Seeing as Evans car was back in his home town getting repaired.

After everything was packed, Evan walked over to Layla and Natalya and eloped the two in a hug.

"Thanks" he smiled "For not judging me. Well, a loud anyway.."

He then walked over to Beth and smiled at her "You know, you are my sister. You have been since day one"

Beth smiled and hugged Evan with tears in her eyes "Bye Evz."

Evan said his goodbyes and waited sadly for Randy in the car, he kept glancing down at his phone, checking to see if Mickie had at least text him. But she hadn't.

Randy said his goodbyes to everyone except Natalya. He was saving her for last. He placed his hands in his pocket and then removed them, and as he did, he pulled out a little envelope that contained something from the heart.

"Im going to miss you Natt" He whispered, he pulled her in for a kiss, their final kiss. Randy pulled away and wipped away her tears. "Read this when I leave. Please." He squeezed her tight before getting in the car with Evan. Those two set off, and left the college life behind them. Natalya glanced down at the envelope in her hands. She opened it with shaky hands, the first line read _Promises. _

_This promise is solid,_

_And these words I speak are true,_

_I want you to know I love you,_

_And will always be there for you._

_Life for me has been funny,_

_Throwing me twists and turns._

_Never knowing what to expect,_

_From around that next curve._

_When you came into my life,_

_That road started to straighten out,_

_Things became more normal._

_And I knew without a doubt._

_You were the one for me,_

_Making my life full of love, _

_My heart full of joy,_

_Its like we fit like a glove._

_The lucky man I am,_

_To have found you by chance,_

_You made everything feel better,_

_With just your smile and glance._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Helping me find that true road,_

_Im hoping you will join me, _

_As lifes treasures unfold._

Natalya cried a few tears as she continued to read, the poem had ended there, but there was a note at the bottom.

_Natt, you were always there for me, and I tried so hard to be there for you. You are my best friend, you are my girl. But now, even though we are going our separate ways, I will always remember you, and the times that we had. Im hoping I see in the future, maybe sooner rather than later, and once im a WWE Superstar, and you're a best selling author and TV talk show host, make sure you look me up, because I would be more than happy to be on your show. _

_I love you Natalya Neidhart. _

_X_

_Randy Orton. _

_X_

Beth threw the last of her things into her car and looked back at her friends who were waving sadly at her. She was about to get in her car, but she rushed over to them all and eloped them all in a hug.

"When you all are famous, Justin, a famous Racer, Lay, a famous dance, and Natt, and famous author and TV host, remember me" Beth smiled "I love you all"

"We love you too Beth" Justin said, he placed a kiss on Beths cheek and watched as Beth made her way to her car.

Once she was gone, Natalya turned to the two before her and kissed both of their cheeks "My car is all packed, I guess its my turn to go…"

"Nat! The promise!" Layla remembered "The promise from last night"

Natalya shook her head "They wont come back Lay, we have all kept promises to each other, but this one.. I think it will be too painful to do." Natalya hugged Layla and then got in her car. She pulled out of the car parking area, beeped her horn and drove out of the school with tears streaming down her face. Her life has only just begun.

_X_

Justin had packed his bags in the trunk of his car, he turned to face Layla and he placed a kiss on her. "I promise I will just be a phonecall away, don't hesitate to ring"

"I wont" Layla sighed. She saw Justin about to get into his customized Ford Mustang and she let out a breath of frustration "So that's it?"

"Whats what?" Justin asked, he turned to face Layla with confusion on his face.

"Youre just going to leave, without telling me how you feel?" she asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Justin lied, he wanted to get in his car before everything came out.

"Really? Well I will tell you how I feel? Should I?" Layla asked, when she got no response, she looked continued "Everything I have ever felt for you never left. You became my whole life Justin! Even after we broke up! I still trusted you more than anyone else! I love you with all my heart, and all im asking is for you to tell me you love me too!"

"Of course I love you!" Justin yelled "I never stopped! You were that _one_ girl that I knew I didn't deserve."

"Then why not tell me!" Layla cried

"Because I knew that telling you would be a mistake, we wouldn't be able to follow our dreams Lay, our carreers are heading in two different directions! Im not going to be the cause for you loosing out on your opportunity at your dream!"

"So you would rather be the cause of my broken heart?" Layla screamed

"If it meant you lived the life you have wanted since you were a little girl, then yes! I love you so much Layla El, but its just not enough anymore" He went over and placed a kiss on her head… "Im sorry"

Layla watched in tears as Justin ran to his car and sped off down the road.

Nothing was the same anymore, everything was different, and their lives are going to change dramatically. She knew that.

She got in her car and balled her eyes out. She spotted a photo of her and Justin on the passangers seat of her car. Out of anger and sadness, she grabbed the photo, screwed it up, and threw it out the windown outside. It wasn't until drove off, that she regretted that move.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>__We skip a few years and see how each of the friends are doing. _

_**Sorry **_**for the delay on this chapter! But I hope you loved it none the less! **

**E N J O Y!**

**Review please. **

**xx**


	5. 7 years later

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I will mention you all in the next chapter, as I am just eager to get this chapter up. Thankyou all once again, your reviews mean a lot to me. (: And Sophia401, Thanks for joining this story :D Love you all! Xo_

* * *

><p><span>7years later<span>

Beth sat in her office pondering the thoughts of what events may happen tomorrow night. She was excited, yet at the same time, she was nervous. This club she is opening will be even more epic than one she had opened up in Miami Florida and also Los Vegas. This club is going to be bigger, better and more amazing than anything anyone has ever seen before. Well, at least that's what she hopes. She came to Los Angeles, as she had a few friends asking her to open up a second club, as they loved it in Miami, and Vegas ,and no doubt they would love it in L.A.

She wandered outside where she noticed a couple of crew members cleaning the outside of the club. She looked up and smiled at the sign that was displayed. The sign the proved that _thi_s was her club.

"Glamazon" She smiled. She shook her head slightly, she couldn't believe that this was happening. She was a millionaire, yeah, that was true, just by opening up two clubs, that caused her to open up this one, and hopefully, soon, she would like to have a few more scattered throughout America, possibly even worldwide.

Beth ran her hand over the handle of her club door, smiling slightly before pulling it open and walking into the club. She by passed a set of stars that led to the office part of her club, which was strictly off limits, and made her way over to the bar. She would not only be managing this place, but she would also occasionally bartend if she got the chance. She loved meeting new people, and bartending was a way of doing that.

While packing away the last of the glasses, Beth glanced over and saw a photo she had put up of herself and her old college friends. She smile slightly at the memory. But then a new memory came into place, one that broke her heart in a way.

Around about 4 years ago, Beth opened up her first bar in Vegas. She was so excited and she remembered how she had always wanted her seven best friends there for her opening. Mostly though, she wanted John, as he had always promised her from day one that he would be at her grand opening. Beth called around for hours, just trying to get in contact with John, but he had changed his number. She had called his parents, and she was happy to know that they had come to her opening, but John, he never showed. Beth knew he had gotten the messages, because Johns mother swore black and Blue that she would pass the message on. But he didn't show up, and that disappointed her more than anything. Then there were the others, Mickie couldn't make it, and quite frankly, Beth had a feeling Mickie wouldn't be able to come. She understood that Mickie was flying out to Australia, and Beth had no intention of stopping her from living her dream. Then there was Evan, she had contacted him, and asked if he would come, but his carrer he couldn't just drop because he wanted to go to a club. He had talked to his coach and manager and asked if it would be okay to go, but they had a game that night. Then there was Nattie, Beth already knew the answer once she had heard Natalyas sigh. She said that if she would have known just a bit earlier, she would have made it, but this time, she couldn't. Then Layla, she was busy dancing that night, so Beth knew she wouldn't make it. Beth tried to get in contact with Justin, but it turned out he was in Tokyo, winning a race that he had wanted to win for ever. Finally, Randy. Beth knew he would be on a hectic schedule because he was on Monday Night Raw and would usually make appearances on Smackdown. She knew he was too busy to make it.

So really, that left Beth opening the club by herself.

She glanced back at the photo and let a tear escape her eyes. She missed them, she really did. She would do anything just to even have five minutes with all of them together again. But she knew this would be impossible. They all lived different lives, and no matter how hard she wanted them to be a 'famly' again, she did not think that was possible.

_X_

Mickie smiled slightly before moving out of the booth of the music studio. She had just recorded another song, which she was proud of. She got the thumbs up from her manager, which indicated that she did perfect. She smlied slightly and nodded in the direction of him before making her way to her seat and pulling out her iphone. She read the text that was sent from her friend Katie Lea. She smiled as she read _You are coming out with me tonight, there is this hot new club opening and I want to go there with you! So once you have finished recording a hit song and album, ring me when you want me to pick you up. Katie. _

Mickie smiled as she read a text from close friend of hers. She shook her head slightly and laughed, She then replied back to Katie telling her that she would text her once ready and that she is looking forward to tonight.

Mickie picked up her carry bag and stopped to say goodbye to her producer and manager, who would run through the songs she recorded and pick good ones to send to the radio stations.

"Thankyou. I had an awesome time. Thankyou again. I will see you both soon" Mickie waved goodbye to her companions and jumped into her Mercedez bens. She drove towards her house and hummed along to a song that had come onto the radio. She briefly stopped the car when she saw a retreating figure coming out of the hotel she was passing. She pulled over to the side and wound down her window to get a closer view. He looked so familiar, but with his back turned to her, and a long sleeved shirt on, she couldn't tell if it was him or not. She waited there for a few more seconds. She saw him briefly turn towards her and she still couldn't recognize him as the glare from the sunlight blinded her. She shook her head and drove off in the direction towards her home.

"It cant be.." She whispered to herself "No. That's not him" and with that, she shook the thought out of her head and drove in the driveway of her house.

Once inside, Mickie passed a wall full of photo frames that had records in them, her records to be exact. There was one where her album _Strangers and Angels_ went double platinum, and her songs _Are you with me _and _Hollywood Movie moment_ when platinum. On a bookshelf like thing, she had a few of her awards on there. She had four Country Music awards for best songwriter and Best album. Then she has a Emy for best breakout album, plus a few others.

She was proud at what she accomplished, even though when she knew she had been nominated, she wanted all her friends there, she knew they wouldn't come. Things just were hectic for them all at the moment. Mickie then glanced at he bookshelf with a few awards and prizes. Sitting right ontop, was her most prized possesion of them all. The photo she took with the seven friends that mean the world to her. That's sitting there, along with various photos of each other, because in all honesty, that is her favorite moments of her life.

_X_

He walked out of his hotel and threw on a pair of shades. It was bright outside, and he could not understand why in the hell he was wearing a long sleeved shirt on a warm day. Maybe it was because, today, he didn't want to be recognized. He proceeded to walk anywhere during this time of the day. He hadn't really had time to stop and look around, as he was constantly traveling, and now, being off with an injury, he got the opportunity to well, just look around. He glanced behind him and he spotted a car, and in that car, he saw a familiar person. He shook his head, she couldn't be here, not tonight anyway. "Surely she wouldn't be here" he mumbled to himself. He removed his glasses, which he soon learnt to be a big mistake. He shook his head in disbelief as he heard a crazed fan yell out his name.

"Hey! You're Randy Orton" The girl yelled. Randy put on a poker face, so the fan would not see his dis comfort and annoyance with being recognized. He gabbed a pen that she pulled out of her handbag and he signed her t-shirt.

"Thankyou so much! Oh my god I love you! Even though you are all Evil! I love you" She screeched. Randy had to fight the urge to cover his ears as the girl continued to scream. Once she suddenly stopped, she looked at him confused.

"Wait, arent you supposed to be out with an injury? Or was that just fake?" She questioned. Randy sighed.

"No, I really did get injured" he confirmed. But he noticed the girl didn't look to convinced.

"Prove it" she glared at him.

Randy shook his head but moved and stretched the collar of his shirt so the girl could see his collar bone. He showed a scar and then began talking "I had to get surgery on my Collar bone. Now if you don't mind, I have to go"

"Ok. Sure. Bye Randy Orton" and the girl ran off.

Randy shook his head in disbelief, yeah, this was all part of his love and passion, it was all part of hi job, but he got annoyed with it at times. He does love the fans, even the fans of those who hate him, but sometimes he just wishes he could have time by himself and not be recognized, even though he knew that was highly unlikely.

He decided against his walk as he saw a lot of people looking at him. He sighed and went back into his hotel and up to his room. The WWE were in LA as well, but they all were busy at the arena, and seeing as Randy was not needed until he was able to come back, he decided against going. But he heard there was a new club opening, and he wanted to check it out. So he had invited his friends, Lita, Matt, Adam, Jeff and Jazz to go with him. They had told him they would. He had heard of the other two clubs called 'Glamazon' and that name rang a bell, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

Once he got up to his room, he decided to check out the pictures on his computer, as he was bored and didn't want to go out just yet for the fear of being recognized once again.

He scrolled through his photos and one particular photo caught his eye. He smiled slightly at the memory. He opened up his twitter account and uploaded the photo of the night at the bon fire. _Remembering the memories with NatByNature MickieJames findevan TheBethPhoenix JohnCena mslayel and Justin_Gabriel. _Was the tagline for the photo. He smiled slightly and wondered if any of them would actually get the message/tweet. He shook his head and laughed. "Like they would have time"

Randy finally finished and answered a few tweets and he went to go for a shower. He was looking forward to tonight. He didn't know what to expect, but he did want to have a good time for once.

_X_

"No! We have to re do it! Its not right!" John shook his head in dis-aproval.

"But Mr Cena, this is the tenth time we have tried it" a prop manager said.

"I don't care! Just hurry up!" he scolded. John went back to checking his phone. He saw the tweet from Randy and glanced at the picture. His mind went back to that night at the bon fire, and he briefly smiled. That was when his life was easier, and he wasn't one of the most talked about actors. He closed the phone without replying to the tweet and mentally reminded himself that he would get to it soon. He looked around at the setting of his new movie and briefly sighed. Yeah, he knew this movie would be a big hit, come on, all of his movies were. But John had heard rumours, and those rumors were that he was turning into a spoilt brat of an actor. To be quite frank though, he really did not give a damn. He worked his ass off to get here, and he is staying and he is not changing for anyone anytime soon.

"Mr Cena" came the voice of the director 'We need you on set now."

"Im coming" John scowled, but he quickly replaced it with a smile. He got right back to his acting, he was currently filming a movie called 'Legendary' his mind briefly wondered to his old best Friend Randy Orton, as, in the movie, he was playing slightly alcoholic older brother who was a wrestler. That's what made him think of his former best friend, the wrestler part. He was supposed to give Randy a call once he had heard through the grapevine that Randy had injured his collar bone, and then re injured it in a motorcycle accident, but he didn't have enough time. His life was more hectic than it had ever been, and being voted one of the best actors of all time, well, John had to live up to that reputation. Even though it meant not being able to keep in contact with old friends.

_X_

Natalya was sitting on the couch of her live television show, and she had just finished er interview with the R&B princess Beyonce. It was one of the best interviews she had ever done, as Beyonce had personally asked to be on Natalya's interview show, better known as _Nat By Nature_. It took Beth all of two years to get this show up and running, and her book _An interviewers life_ was now out on sale. Nattie Neidhart would have to say her life is going pretty good at the moment.

"Hello, and welcome back to _Nat by Nature_ As you know, I am your host Natalya Neidhart. If you just tuned into the show, we have now just finished our amazing interview with the beautiful woman, who has a kid on the way and a voice of an angel Beyonce Knowles." Natalya smiled at the crowd who were there to watch her show live, and she slightly laughed at the pop she got when she had said Beyonce's name. "Anyway, this time of the show, we always have question and answer time. So if anyone has a question you would like to ask. Feel free to do so."

Natalya waited as she saw a teenage female girl wander up to the michrophone "Natalya, I just thought I would start of by saying I Love you, and I aspire to be like you one day…"

"Thankyou sweetie" Natalya replied, a huge smile coming to her lips.

'I was just wondering. Randy Orton posted a picture of you today on his twitter… Is this really a picture of you, Randy Orton, Singer Mickie James, Actor John Cena, Former basketball player Evan Bourne, Former Miami Heat dancer Layla, Car racer Justin Gabriel and the most amazing club owner Beth Phoenix?"

A photo popped up on the big screens that were behind Natalya, and she glanced behind her. She had to fight the tears as she saw the picture that reminded her so much of her past. She covered her hand with her mouth and turned to look back at the girl. She slowly removed her hand and began to speak.

"Yes" Natalya nodded "Yes, that is all of us."

"Could you please explain how you all knew each other?"

"We went to college together." Was all Natlaya said before glancing back at the photo. She composed herself and got a message in her earpeice that it was time for the show to end.

"Well everybody, thank you for your time and taking the time to tune in and watch the show, I hope you all enjoyed it. Here to sing us out, is Beyonce, singing her beautiful rendition of a classic song "Ave Maria". Goodnight everybody" Natalya smiled as she heard Beyonce's voice, she ran through the crowd, occasionally hugging fans until she was told the show had gone off the air.

"Thankyou all for taking your time to come out here" she smiled "And I would like you all to give it up to Beyonce" The whole audience clapped and cheered for Beyonce and Natalya proceeded to go backstage.

After having a very nice conversation with the R&B princess, Natalya wandered back to her dressing room and pulled up a chair to her computer. Her first thought was to get on twitter, and reply back to the message of Randy.

Once she saw the photo, she had to stop herself from breaking down, but she composed herself and replied back.

_RandyOrton Those were the best moments. I miss you. I miss all of you. _

With that, Natalya went to log of twitter but a tweet popped up on her homepage. She smiled when she saw who it was…

**TheBethPhoenix:**_ Im opening up my new club in LA tonight, come and check it out. You all loved the last two, so I opened up a third. Love you all. _

Natalya found out the name to the club and invited her boyfriend Tyson to come along. Of course he happily agreed. Anything to do with clubbing and spending time with her, he would always be up for it.

Natalya finished up doing the things she considered normal, and headed for home. It was only when she got home that she became more nervous. Her plan was not to just go out and have fun, but the main reason behind her plan to go out clubbing was to see Beth. A friend who she misses with all hear heart. There was also this little bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, everyone will be there. Every single one of her friends from college.

X

After washing his car, Justin admired his slick silver 2011 Ford mustang that he had recently purchased a couple of months ago. To say that was his favorite car, would be an understatement. This car meant the world to him, and everyone around him knew it. No one was allowed to drive his car, only himself. It would stay that way.

Justin wandered back into his house, well, one of the houses he had purchased. He currently had two, one in Tampa, and one here in LA. Yes, he has a house in LA because he constantly found himself traveling here, wither it be for a race, or an interview, and seeing as he had a race here in the next couple of days, he decided he would stay here for a while.

As he was walking through the coridoor of his house, he stopped and entered a room that held all his accomplishments. He smiled at all his first place trophies that he had received throughout the years. He then glanced at a trophy that he has come to win twice, the first time was his first time in the race, and the second time he won it, was the second time he had appeared in this race. That cup he won is a trophy that most race car drivers wish to capture. The _**the Harley J. Earl Daytona 500 Trophy**_. Beside that, Justin had a photo of himself with that trophy, and that is a trophy he will cherish forever.

Once Justin had left that room, he wandered into the living room area of his house and smiled at the photo that greeted him. A photo of him and the gang back in college. Once he had checked his emails and saw this photo from Mickie, he instantly went to go and get it printed. Of course though, he enlarged the photo, and it was the biggest photo he had in his house. He didn't care though, because it was a moment he will always treasure.

He heard his phone ring and once he answered it, he smiled at the sound of his ex girlfriend on the phone. Well, they are really 'Friends with benefits' at the moment, and Justin does not mind. Which may be weird. But none the less, he answered the phone.

"Hey Laura" he smiled.

"Heya babe" Laura chirped through the phone "Youre coming out with me tonight!"

"oh am I now?" Laughed Justin.

"Yeah, you are. At precisely 8 at night, a new club is opening, and you are coming! Weither you like it or not! So chop chop, you have one and a half hours to get ready! Hurry up! Oh, and I will be around about then."

"Okay, fine Laura. See you then" Justin laughed. He hung up his phone and went to get ready. He couldn't help but get the feeling that tonight was going to be a good night.

_X_

Evan raced out of his car and into his house that he shared with his current girlfriend who just happened to be a long time friend of his, Gail Kim.

"Babe, im so sorry I was late. This guy who I was training just wouldn't quit" he said, rushing up to Gail and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry babe.." Gail smiled, she then turned to face Evan "Was he asking basketball questions?"

"Yeah" Evan sighed, he missed the days of his backtrack career, and he has gone down a legend even though he only played for the most of six years. It was recently when he suffered an injury that he had to stop, and he became a personal trainer. The only thing wrong with it, was that most guys only came to him because he was a former member of the LA Lakers.

He shook his head momentarily "But other than that, it was good"

"Okay then. You know, since you were late, you could make it up to me" Gail smirked, she walked over to Evan and sat in his lap.

"Oh really? And how will I do that?" Evan asked, getting a hint, but he wasn't quite sure if it was the thing he was thinking.

"Lets go to the new club Glamazon. Remember we went to one in Las Vegas? And it was amazing, lets go to the opening of this one" Gail smiled.

"Okay, sure. Lets get ready" Evan smiled, he could do with a good night out with his girlfriend, because lord knows he has not had one of those in a while.

He followed Gail to her room and pulled open his closet and pulled out a shirt. He slightly smiled as he remembered receiving it a couple of years ago for his birthday. Mickie sent it to him, after months of not talking, not even a single email was exchanged between the two, but out of nowhere, Evan returned to his mothers house to find a present waiting for him. He wanted to thank her for it, as he had remembered telling her that he had always wanted this shirt, but she had not put a return address on the package. The shirt was just a plain black shirt on it, but is had a silver graphic design on it, and he loved it. But he had found out how much it cost, and he decide not to buy it.

Mickie had sent it to him seven months after they all departed from College, and even though he had grown, the shirt still fit him perfectly.

He threw that on and waited for Gail to finish getting changed. He didn't really like the time he had to himself, as he had time to reflect on the good and bad times with Mickie. Yeah, he missed her, and Gail seemed to fill a void that he had, but Mickie was his life at one point, the only thing he could wish for her was that she is happy, that's all he ever wanted for her.

He did keep up with her music though. He had every single album she had released. He loved her songs. He remembered when she would sing when she thought he was not listening. He loved listening to her.

Once Gail walked out of the bathroom in a plain simple black dress with Black red high heel pumps, he momentarily forgot all thoughts of Mickie and the rest of his high school friends. Tonight, he was just going to focus on Gail.

X

Layla packed up her office and sighed. She missed Miami, but this promotion she ended up getting was worth it. She had enjoyed her time in the Miami heat, they were some of the best days in her life, but when she ended up out with an injury, she had to go through rehabilitation, and this is what inspired her new dream. She wanted to be a physiotherapist. To be quite honest, she loved her new job, but the move from Miami to LA had been hard for her. She still was not used to the new scene, and her house was still piled up with boxes she has yet to unpack. She missed her friends and her family -who had recently moved to Miami to start a new life- she missed it all.

She still had friends who were in miami heat, and a lot of the girls kept telling her to come back, and even though dancing was still a passion of hers, she couldn't go back. The love for her new job was enough to, not only make her stay, but to make her move and start a new.

"Hey Layla, a bunch of us are going out tonight…" came a voice. Layla instantly recognize it as the voice of her fellow co worker Stacey. "We were wondering if you wanted to come"

Layla briefly pondered the decision in her mind before nodding "Thanks Stacey, I would love to come"

"Awesome. Well, how about you come to mine? I have some clothes that will fit you. That way, we can both leave at the same time" Stacey suggested.

"You wouldn't mind? I mean, we just met a week ago" Layla asked nervously, she thought that in college, she would get over her shyness, and she did, when she met Justin and everyone, but now, she went back to being her shy self when talking to someone who was not her patient/client.

"Of course I wouldn't mind! Youre my friend" Stacey laughed. "Come on, lets go" Stacey extended her arm to Layla. Layla linked her arm with Stacey and smiled as they walked out of the building.

X

John sat at the bar of the club. He will admit, this club, even though it was only the opening, was one of the best he has ever been to, and he credit's the person who created such an awesome place.

"Glamazon" John said as he placed the drink to his lips, but as soon as he did that, he spat out the drink and the bartender gave him a look of confusion.

"Is everything okay Mr Cena?" asked the worried bartender.

"What the hell do you think?" John spat, he was pissed off, to say he was going over board, may have been an understatement, but once John wanted to say or do something, he would.

"Could you please tell me whats wrong?" asked the young female, who only seemed to be about 23 years of age.

"This drink is NOT what I ordered" John sneered.

"But sir, you ordered a Beer, how could I get that wrong?" asked the bartender, she was kind of scared, and it showed in the way she was speaking to him.

"Wrong type of beer! How could you be so stupid?" John asked, "Get me your manager! Let me talk to your manager right now!"

Without hesitation, the girl ran up the stairway that led to the managers office, and grabbed her.

The manager ran down the stairs and went towards the unhappy customer. "Excuse me, but talking to my…" she trailer off once she realized who she was speaking to. "John?"

John looked up into the managers eyes and he couldn't fight off the shock that came to his face.

"B-Beth?"

_X_

_Well, there was the next chapter. I bet you all saw the ending coming right? Or kinda. I would like to say thank you to Kayla, for the insperation for this chapter. I love you girl. _

_Anyway, as always, please review. It means a lot to me when you do. _

_**Next time: **__Does the confrontation between Beth and John go well? And how about the rest of the gang. How will there night go. _

_Tell me what you think will happen, if its not too obvious. Lol. _

_Love you all! xo_


	6. Little Reunion

Thankyou to everyone for the reviews (: I really appreciate them all. Just thought i would start this story off with a quote.

_"Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends."_

X

She stepped out of her house, her hair curled to perfection, her make up kept to a minimal, giving her that natural look, and her black mini dress fit her perfectly, hugging her in all the right places.

She smiled when she saw her friend pull up her driveway. When Mickie heard the car horn beep, she made her way over to the car, once she got in she received a hug from Katie, before departing towards the new nightclub.

"So you excited to go out tonight?" Katie asked, keeping her eyes on the road while making conversation with the petite brunette.

"Yeah, it feels as if I havent been out in so long. Im looking forward to it." Mickie replied, a smile forming on her lips.

"That's because you havent been out in so long Micks. Don't get me wrong, I love your music and your career is soaring sky high, but you need to get out more" Katie glanced at Mickie long enough for her to see her friend nod.

"Tell me about it" Mickie sighed "Thanks for bringing me, its about time I get out."

"No problem. This club is going to be amazing" Katie smiled while turning her car so that they could find a parking space.

"Hey, who owns this club? I have heard of it before, there are two others I think." Mickie enquired. She stepped out of the car once they had found a parking and waited for Katie to lock the car.

"Hmm, Someone Phoenix" Katie said while moving towards Mickie, they began walking and Mickie couldn't fight of the smile and shock that came to her face.

"Beth Phoenix?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Katie smiled, clicking her fingers to indicate that Mickie was right. "you know her?"

Mickie looked down for a bit before smiling once again "Yeah. I do" was all she said before walking towards the entrance of the club. She heard Katie sigh in frustration as she saw the line outside of the club. It was at least One hundred meters long. "Come with me" Mickie said, she made her way up to the front, much to the displeasure of anyone else, but then they realized it was Mickie James, the famous singer songwriter, they started screaming, well, the girls did anyway.

"Mickie James. Always a pleasure to see you" said the bouncer.

"You too Mason" Mickie smiled, she watched as Mason opened the door to let herself and Katie in.

"You know him?" Katie asked, confusion dripping from her voice.

"Yeah, he was my bodyguard once when I had a concert" Mickie laughed. She grabbed Katies hand, only to have it removed and Katie told Mickie to make her way to a table for a bit and that she would get the drinks. Mickie nodded and watched her friend walk towards the bar, Mickie glanced around the club and was in total awe. On the ceilings was white silk like material, elegant yet sexy, and Mickie guessed that by the way the material kept changing from Orange to yellow to other various colors, that there were lights behind it. She then glanced around, hoping to find a familiar face, mostly Beth's face. But her eyes caught on a bar that currently had fire surrounding it, and the bar tenders behind that counter were doing all sorts of different types of tricks, no only with the alcohol but with anything they could get there hands on.

"Wow. She made one heck of a club:" Mickie smiled, she then started to make her way towards a free table she saw. As she was walking, she didn't watch where she was going, she then found herself colliding with something solid. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the impact when she landed on the floor, but it never happened. She felt arms reach behind her waist and another on her upper back, she opened her eyes to see who she had ran into. She gasped in surprise as she realized who it was.

_**X**_

Standing in awe at the way the room was decorated, and the way everything seemed so unreal, Natalya smiled. She had always remembered Beth wanting to open up a club, and she was damned happy that she did. She felt another hand clasp over hers, she instantly knew who it was. It was the only man who could send chills up her body, other than the famous Randy Orton. Smiling as she glanced at him, he saw her offer her a smile in response to hers.

"Its amazing here, isn't it?" Natalya mused as she continued to look around, only stopping briefly as Tyson handed her a drink. "Vodka on the rocks. How did you know?" she smirked.

"Oh I don't know.." Tyson replied playfully, giving her a playful shove while he was at it "Maybe it's the fact that you always order this drink every time we are out"

The blonde just sent a big smile in response to her boyfriend before glancing around. She didn't realize Tyson was asking her something until she saw his hands wave in front of her face.

"you looking for anyone special there babe?" he asked, as he looked in the direction she was looking.

"Yeah actually" the Canadian said as she glanced back at Tyson "The owner of the club. I-I know her. We went to college together and I want to see her again. She was like a sister to me"

Tyson was struggling to hear Natalya as the music started to increasingly get louder, but he managed to catch that she was looking for the club owner.

"You know Beth Phoenix?" Tyson asked, He had to raise his voice in order for Natalya to hear him.

"Yeah. Can you help me find her?"

Tyson nodded briefly "Yeah I will. But after that, you owe me a dance Ms Neidhart"

"Oh, I will definitely dance with you after" Natalya couldn't fight the smile off her face as Tyson gripped her hand and the couple made their way around the club, in search for the person that people say could be Natalya's twin. After a few more minutes, from checking the bar, to the private areas of the club, the duo could not find Beth anywhere. Giving up for now, Natalya placed her, now empty, glass back on the bar and took Tysons hand. "Lets look for Beth later. Lets dance"

X

Taking a hold of Johns hand, Beth led John up the stairs into her office part of her club. To say she was excited to see this man would be the understatement of the year. The joy she got from seeing her, once, best friend again didn't really surprise her. Once she had sat down, she saw John glance around her office, before finally settling down in a chair opposite her.

"Nice club" was all John said, he glanced at a picture that Beth had on the back wall, one of herself and him during college. He ignored that photo for now, and just focused on the woman in front of him.

"Thanks" Beth replied. As she felt that uncomfortable awkwardness suddenly approach, she was about to say something, but once she opened her mouth, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"How is life?" he asked her. Making small talk now was not one of his specialties. Yeah, he could engage in conversations when he wanted, but now a days, it seemed as if he didn't have time for anyone, and now that he is sitting in opposite someone who he considered his best friend all those years ago, he didn't know what to say to her.

"Life is good" Beth simply stated. She watched intently as she noted the fact that John had not once looked at her since he had sat down, and every time she spoke, it was like he was not paying attention to her at all. "John. Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, you said life was good. I was going to reply, but you interrupted me" John shrugged. For the first time since he sat down, he glanced up at her and noted the hurt look in her eyes at the tone of voice he had directed at her.

"Oh, okay. Listen John, I have missed you and everything. But you cant just go around and dis-respect my staff like that. That girl you yelled at is only 22, she has nowhere else to go so I took her in, she stays and works here. I cant have you scaring her off just because she got your brand of beer wrong"

"Its not that hard to know what kind of beer I like you know" John rolled his eyes in displeasure. He hated being told what to do, a bad thing he had picked up from the life of Hollywood.

"Well im sorry" Beth scoffed, standing up for Alyssa, a girl who she has considered to be a good friend of hers now "Sorry not all of us read your magazine interviews, sorry some of us don't watch your interviews on television. Not everyone knows what you like John! Some people actually have lives…"

"Well they should care. I am JOHN CENA. A world famous actor. I have set a record by being the only actor to have ever become a multi millionare in my first 6 months of acting. People should know what _I_ like" John sneered. Once he stood up, he looked down at Beth. He towered over her, which was nothing new seeing as he was always tall growing up.

Beth wasn't going to be intimidated, but she did not want to yell at John either. Tonight was supposed to be a good night, tonight was supposed to be the night she opened her third bar and had the night of a lifetime, but instead she was here arguing with someone she once considered a friend… someone she does not know anymore.

"What happened to the John Cena I fell in love with during high school and college? What happened to the sweet, kind John Cena who always smiled and would have never done that to Alyssa.? Did he change when he got to Hollywood?" Beth asked, but then she shook her head as she answered her own question "He obviously did"

Staring into his eyes one last time, Beth shook her head and looked down "You know your way down" was the last words she said to him before walking out the door and descending down the stairs.

John stood there with shock written on his face, he glanced towards the picture that was situated on the wall behind Beths desk and he sighed. He knew he had changed, sometimes he liked the change, most of the time he didn't. He had an attitude problem, he had been told many times, but he was not going to change for anybody. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he pictured his life back in college, when things seemed so much easier for him. Now, there was not a day that went by where he wasn't stressed. Yeah, he loved acting, it was his passion. But he missed having a normal life at times.

Opening his eyes, his gaze fell, once again, on the picture of himself and Beth. He had always promised himself that he wouldn't change for anyone, absolutely no one… but if he has changed in a bad way, which he figured he had, he would change, and not because someone asked him too. But because he doesn't think he could stand to loose Beth again. He was not going to let her walk out of his life this time. He has already lost her, he isn't about to do that again.

Racing down the stairs, he glanced around the club which was now over crowded with people. He couldn't spot any sign of Beth so he made his way back over to the bar. He glanced across the bar and saw the girl he had gone off at before. Even though he didn't feel like it, he knew if he wanted to try and change, he has to atleast go and apologize to the girl. Making his way over, he saw the girl look to him with a confused expression. Once he got there, he looked at her and sighed "Im sorry" was all he said before departing onto the dance floor. Hoping to find someone to dance with, or, maybe even better, hoping to find Beth so they can talk again. This time, with no arguments.

X

Wrapping one arm around her waist and placing his hand on her lower back to stop the woman from falling over completely, he closed his eyes momentarily before opening them back up again. Once he opened his eyes, they revealed to him the one and only Mickie James. Watching the look of shock that washed over her face was enough to make Randy realize that she had no idea that he would have been here.

"Randy?" Mickie said, just loud enough for Randy to hear over the music.

"Mickie!" Randy smiled. He placed her up right before lifting her in his arms, not minding the slight bad pain that shot through his shoulder. "Oh god I missed you"

"I cant believe youre here" Mickie smiled. She hugged Randy tighter until she realized his shoulder "Oh shit! Your shoulder" she said, releasing herself from Randy and letting him put her back on the ground.

"Don't worry about it" Randy beamed "How are you?. Loving the music by the way"

"Thankyou. Thankyou" Mickie smiled, doing a curtsy in the process, only adding to the smile on her old friends face "Im good, everything is great for me actually, what about you.. Legend Killer?" She took the time to stretch her arms out in the pose of her friend.

"I see you have adapted to the ways of the Legend killer" Randy smirked, copying the pose that he does in the ring, only stopping mid way for the pain in his shoulder was a little bad. "Im glad to hear youre doing good. Im great too, well, aside from the injury. I should be cleared to compete in about a month and a bit, so I am eagerly waiting." he paused for a little bit more to take in this moment. A smile crept to his face once again and he wraped his arms just above the shoulders of Mickie, brining her in for a hug which she happily reciprocated.

"Oh god I've missed you Randy. I have missed everyone" Mickie sighed, pulling away from him to find a table, as she remembered Katie telling her to do so when they got to the club.

"I miss everyone, but I make sure to keep up with what everyone is doing. The only one's I have not heard anything about lately is Layla and Evan. I kow Lay went out on injury, then she retired, and same with Evan." Randy said. He let Mickie slide into the booth and he sat opposite her.

"Im still amazed at the fact that all of us can live our dream, or have lived our dream." Mickie smiled, she glanced around the club just in time to see Katie coming up to her with her drinks, but the man on Katies arm did not go missed. Someone Mickie truly despised at this moment, Wade Barrett. Katie would say Mickie didn't have good enough reasons to not stand the kid, but Mickie would argue otherwise, always keeping in the fact that Wade had tried to get with her a couple of times, while still dating Katie.

"Mickie. Here's your drink" Katie smiled while she rested the drink before Mickie, she didn't notice Randy in the corner until she glanced at Wade and saw him staring at the World famous wrestler.

"Hey, you're Randy Orton" Katie beamed with excitement "Im not much of a wrestling fan, but Mickie here insists on watching it every chance she gets"

Mickie shook her head, kind of embarrassed, but when she snuck a glance at Randy and saw that he was smiling, that all went away. "Katie, this is Randy Orton, one of my closest friends from college…" Mickie smiled "and Randy, this is Katie Lea Burchill. She actually helps me with my outfits and stuff before I do anything for the public"

"Ah, I see" Randy smiled, he extended his hand to Katie, which she gladly accepted "Nice to meet you Katie.."

"You too Randy." The English beauty removed her hand from Randy's and turned to Wade, "Oh Mickie, you forgot to introduce Wade. Randy, this is Wade Barrett, my boyfriend"

"One stupid ass boyfriend if you ask me" Mickie muttered under her breath, it went missed by Katie and Wade, but not by Randy as he saw her head turn to the side.

"Nice to meet you Wade" Randy said, extending his hand to the Englishman, who reciprocated.

"Well, me and Wade are going to dance. Micks, you have fun catching up with him. You know where to find me" Katie smirked, she gripped Wade's hand and ran towards the dance floor.

Once they were gone, The Legend Killer glanced at Mickie and laughed "Something tells me you don't like that Wade guy?"

"He's a pig" Mickie stated, "Anyway…how about we catch up more? Lets say over another drink?"

"That sounds like a plan, maybe I could introduce you to some of my other friends later on tonight" Randy smiled. He stood up and extended out his arm for Mickie to grab a hold of "How about we catch up outside, this pace is amazing, its got an outside part of the club which is a bit quieter than here"

"I like your thinking Orton" Mickie mused.

_X_

Walking into the club, Evan smiled slightly as he gripped onto the hand of his fiancé, yes, fiancé. They had gotten engaged a week prior and were planning on getting married as soon in Febuary 14th next year. It may sound corny, getting married on Valentines day, but Evan didn't mind.

Making his way through the crowds of people, Evan made it up to the bar, his hand still tightly gripped around Gails hand. His whole mood brightened when he saw her smile back at him. After signing an autograph for the bartender, Evan ordered a drink and waited.

"Thanks man" Evan smiled at the male bartender as he handed a drink to Gail and taking a sip of his also.

"So, what do you want to do? Its just all about me and you tonight" Evan mused, he wrapped an arm around Gails waist and pulled her in close.

Downing the rest of her drink, Gail shook her head as she felt the alcohol rush to her head, to say she was a lightweight when it came to drinking, proved it after just having that one glass.

"I want to dance" She smiled, she watched as Evan downed the remains of his drink. After that, she felt his warm hand enclose around hers as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

As the music blasted through the room, Evan let his eyes fall shut for a brief moment. He was amazed at how put together this club was, everything was so mesmerizing about this club. He made a mental note to come back here. He wrapped his arms around Gail as she turned her back to him. Evan moved his hips in time with hers, which happened to be in time to the pounding of the music. He gripped her hands in his and span her around.

He watched as Gail span and then collided with another female. He ran over to Gail and picked her up off the dance floor, he could see the look of madness in Gails eyes, and he wanted to calm her down before she done anything stupid.

"Gail.. Calm…" He glanced up at the female who looked at Gail apologetically… "Lay?"

"Evan?" The British beauty smiled, she ignored the look Gail was currently giving her and embraced Evan in a hug "How have you been? Its been so long?"

"I know. Im good, and yourself?" Evan beamed, he felt Gail latch onto his arm, but ignored her for a brief second, just so he could hear Layla.

"Im great, I have a new job and I loved it" Layla yelled over the music.

Evan was about to respond until he head a loud cough in his ear. He shook his head and smiled "Oh lay, this is Gail, you remember her from College right.?"

Layla looked at Gail and nodded "Oh yeah, you graduated a year before us. Nice to see you again" Layla smiled before extending her hand for Gail to shake. Once Gail shook her hand.

"You too" Gail nodded.

"She is my fiancé, we got engaged last week" Evan smiled, he frowned a bit though as he saw Layla nod her head slowly, almost as if she didn't approve.

"COngratulations" Layla smiled "We should catch up. I mean, if you don't mind that is?"

Gail couldn't help but feel a little hurt as she saw Evan nod his head eagerly. Tonight was just supposed to be about them, and no one else.

"Looks like that's not gonna happen" Gail muttered to herself, she followed Evans lead as himself and Layla walked out of the club.

As they made it to the secluded area of the club outside, Layla gasped as she saw two familiar people currently in deep converstaion, occupying a nearby table.

Evan stopped once he found himself nearly colliding with Layla, but this action caused Gail to collide with him.

"Whats going…" But Gail was interrupted when a scream escaped Laylas mouth..

"MICKIE" Layla screamed. Mickie turned around and a huge smile lit her face, she ran towards Layla and embraced her in a hug.

"Oh god Lay. I have missed you" Mickie smiled, she felt the tears of happiness come to her eyes.

Randy walked over to the small group and shook Evans hand before bringing him into a hug.

Mickie pulled away from Layla and looked at Evan, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smiling at her. "Hey Evan"

Evan noted the whisper of his name that escaped Mickies lips. She hadn't changed, apart from the fact that her hair was a shade different and the way her body was curvier than before, which he found adorable.

"Hey Mickie…" He smiled, he had to make sure his voice wasn't going to break just from seeing her, he felt Gails grip tighten around his arm "Oh Mick, Randy, you remember Gail right?"

Mickie nodded and judging by the way Gail was holding onto Evans arm Mickie could guess that the two were currently dating. It hurt a little to see Evan with another woman, but she was happy for him, after all, she cant be mad about it, even though there was a little jealousy there. She was the one that ended things those years ago.

"Hey Gail" Mickie smiled, she embraced Gail in a hug.

"Mickie, its been so long. Im sure the last time I saw you was when we ran into each other at the park…" Mickie nodded with Gails statement, remembering that exact day. She saw a flash of guilt run through Gails eyes, but she let it pass. Gail has nothing to feel guilty about.. Well, she doesn't, does she?

"How are you two?" Randy asked, he moved closer to Mickie as he felt the uncomfortable silence that was about to approach.

"Well.. Ummm" Evan looked at Mickie and sighed, but he quickly covered the sigh with a smile, but he still kept silent over those little words he said.

Gail, knowing that Evan wasn't about to say anything any time soon, pulled her left hand from her pocket and slightly lifted it in the air, revealing the diamond ring that was placed firmly on her ring finger. "Evan and I are engaged"

_X_

_Sorry for the __**late**__ chapter. I lost the ideas for this, and then they came back to me. Plus, I found this chapter harder to write, seeing as it was just them meeting up with each other. But never the less, I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to hit that __**review**__button. xx_


End file.
